Stick to the status quo?
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Gabriella Montez, daughter of the famous basketball player, Mark Montez. She has been friends with Troy Bolton forever but, what does the school think when Gabriella moves to Albuquerque? Will the school make the friendship stronger or break them up?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gabriella groaned as her Dad shook her to wake her up. 'Papa go away.' She put the pillow back over her head.

Mark Montez chuckled. 'Come on, honey. We're going to Albuquerque. Where Troy is.'

Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled. 'Rise and shine.' She jumped out of bed and pushed Mark out of the room. 'Papa, I love you for retiring!' She quickly hugged him and closed the door.

Gabriella turned back around and quickly changed. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked perfect. Her hair was pulled up and was tucked inside a dark red hat, slightly covering her left eye. She was wearing a white t-shirt with red and black graffiti on it and a pair of black, three-quarter length trousers with a pair of converses on. She smiled at how she looked and grabbed her backpack and grabbed her phone and was just about to put it into her pocket when it started ringing.

She looked at the caller ID and flipped the phone up. 'Hi, Troy. Why are you awake before noon?'

'Ha ha. Very funny. Well, I don't know, actually. But, anyway, I can't believe your Dad retired.' Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella started descending the stairs. 'Yes, but I do get to live in Albuquerque.'

'But the Lakers don't have their best player now!' Troy exclaimed.

'Hey, talk to my Dad about that, not me. Anyway, you're playing basketball one handed, aren't you?' Gabriella slid into her Dad's sliver sports car. She rolled her eyes as she heard a swish of the nets.

'Yes.' Troy muttered. 'Why do you have to have super-ears?'

Gabriella giggled. 'I wouldn't say that. Where are your friends?'

'Well, if it was the afternoon, they still wouldn't be here. Chad's got this family reunion thing, Zeke is baking for the school's bake sale and Jason is...I don't know where Jason is.' Troy answered.

Gabriella laughed. 'Anyway, Troy, my Dad wants to talk to me by the looks of things. I'll talk, no I'll see you later.'

'Even if you arrive at eleven fifty-nine at night?' Troy asked sarcastically.

'Yes, because I go around visiting guys' houses at nearly midnight everyday.' Gabriella joked. 'I'll see you soon, bye Alex.'

'Bye, Anne.' Gabriella shut her phone.

'Gabs, I want you to be careful in private school.' Mark started, his eyes fixed on the road.

'I know, Pappy. You've told me before. But, they probably won't recognise me because when I'm on T.V. I dress completely differently. And, I know Troy is driving me to school, I know.' Gabriella finished just as her phone beeped. She flipped it up and read the text.

'A text from Troy?' Mark asked, knowingly.

Gabriella blushed and glanced at her father while replying. 'Maybe...'

'Just ask him out already. Practically the whole world knows. The amount of parties to guys go to together.' Mark said, exasperated.

'He's my best friend. Come to think of it, he's my only friend.' Gabriella continued to text Troy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gabriella was jumping up and down while Mark rang the doorbell to the Bolton household. She suddenly let out a _very_high-pitched squeal.

'Gabby, calm down. You're going to hurt someone if you continue jumping and squealing.' Mark firmly held his daughter's shoulders until she was standing still with a frown on her face.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a red haired woman wearing a pair of jeans with a white shirt on. Lucille Bolton grinned at Mark. 'Mark!' He kissed her cheek and then she turned to Gabriella. 'Gabriella! I'm so glad you're here. Troy is driving us nuts!'

'Gabby!' A small voice squeaked. Gabriella looked down and saw a small brown-haired boy holding a Doctor Who action figure.

Gabriella smiled and picked him up. 'Cody! How's my favourite little man?' She followed her father inside.

'I'm starting kindergarten this week!' Cody exclaimed excitingly.

'Wow. You're growing up too fast.' Gabriella put him on the floor. 'Go and play.'

Cody ran off just as Jack Bolton entered the room. 'Hey, buddy. How's everything going?' Jack gave Mark a manly hug.

Mark pulled back. 'Everything's great, this one's been texting Troy for the entire journey.'

'He started it.' Gabriella protested.

Lucille laughed. 'Gabriella, I forced Troy to go for a shower after he was playing basketball. I hope he's out by now but, if not, just wait in his bedroom.'

'Okay, thanks Aunt Lucy. See you guys later.' Gabriella smiled and turned around. She climbed the stairs and walked down the hall until she found Troy's bedroom. She knocked on the door and when she didn't hear a reply, she assumed that Troy was still in the shower.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and cautiously entered the room. She heard running water and singing. She giggled under her breath and flopped down onto Troy's bed. She closed her eyes, unable to believe that her Dad had retired. She opened her eyes and frowned, thinking of her Mum.

A scream caused Gabriella to snap out of her thoughts. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. 'What are you doing here?'

'Swimming. What do you think? Now, go and get dressed so I can have a hug.' Gabriella smiled as Troy silently rushed back to the bathroom, grabbing some boxers, jeans and a t-shirt from the floor.

Troy walked back out a few minutes later, grinning. His hair was still wet but, to Gabriella, he looked all the more perfect. 'Now, what was that about a hug?'

Gabriella grinned and jumped and leapt into Troy's arms as he spun her around. When her feet were back on the ground, she whispered in Troy's ear. 'I missed you so much.'

Troy pulled back and smiled at Gabriella. 'We talked five minutes ago on the phone.' Troy chuckled.

'I know but I said I missed you, not your voice. By the way, my phone went off five times during the most important scene of my latest movie!' Gabriella hit his arm.

'Sorry, Brie. Let's take a look at you, then.' Troy looked at Gabriella as she spun around.

Gabriella struck a pose, something she was used to being a model, actress and singer. 'What do you think?'

'Gabs, you haven't changed a bit. 'Do you think people will recognise you?' Troy asked as he headed downstairs.

'I doubt it. Look at me compared to the girl on T.V. Notice anything?' Gabriella followed Troy out side to his back yard to his very own basketball court.

'Sorry, G, it's just I forgot that you dress differently on screen.' Troy apologised as he shot a basket.

Gabriella ran and caught the ball. 'Yes, well, you haven't changed either.' Gabriella shot a basket too.

Troy laughed slightly. 'I wish. I just wish I could be a guy instead the basketball guy sometimes, you know?'

'Yes, Troy, I do. I hate to break it to you but, I'm only slightly more famous than you.' Gabriella smiled. 'By the way, the Lakers are throwing a retirement party for my Dad next Saturday. You're there, right?'

Troy passed the ball to Gabriella. 'Formal or casual?'

Gabriella grinned as she dribbled the ball to the net. 'Formal.' Gabriella shot another basket.

Troy grabbed the ball and rested it on his hip as he approached Gabriella. 'So, you got a date for the party?'

Gabriella sighed. 'No. Well, loads of guys have asked me but, I know that they just want to get to my Dad.'

'You're famous too.'

'Yes, but, they're guys! I've only ever been in chick flicks.' Gabriella pointed out. 'You're probably the only guy who's watched my movies or listened to my CD.'

'Hey, you're my best friend. So, you want to go with me?' Troy asked casually.

Gabriella smiled. 'Absolutely.'

---------------------------------

'This is the gym.' Troy spread his arms wide as he lead Gabriella into East High's gymnasium.

'Wow. It's like a real court!' Gabriella wandered around, her long, faded jeans, trailing on the floor. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the sleeves off of her shoulders, showing the straps of a pink tank top.

'You're worried.' Troy stated as he grabbed her hand to turn her to face him.

Gabriella tilted her denim Armani hat over her eyes and sniffed. 'Of course I am. This is my first time in a high school. What if no one likes me? I know you do but, there are all of the cliques. I mean, which one would I fit into?'

'Well, you'll definitely fit in with my friends. Taylor will love you because you're a genius and Sharpay will like you because you're an actress. So don't worry that cut little head of yours.' Troy hugged Gabriella, not realising what he had just said.

_Did he just call me cute? _Gabriella bit her lip in happiness as she hugged Troy back. She pulled and wiped her eyes. 'Thanks Troy.'

'For what? Hugging you? I hug you all of the time.' Troy said in confusion.

'No, I know you hug me. But, you look past my life. The fame, the money, the celebrity friends and even past my Dad! You look past all of that and still like what you see. You do like me, right?' Gabriella asked, just to be sure.

Troy chuckled. 'Of course not. Why would I like you? I mean, after all we have been best friends for the entire sixteen years of our lives.' Troy said sarcastically.

Gabriella swatted Troy's arm. 'I thought you said sarcasm was my thing?'

'Maybe...But, we do share practically everything.' Troy pointed out.

'You share my clothes?' Gabriella crossed her arms.

Troy rolled his eyes. 'Okay, sarcasm is your thing.'

Gabriella mimed doing a curtsey. 'Why, thank you.' She started running around the gym as she saw the look on Troy's face.

'As your best friend, I want to tell you that I hate you sometimes.' Troy spoke, his breathing still even, as Gabriella used a rack of basketballs as an obstacle.

'Glad we feel the same way.' Gabriella smiled sweetly as she ran from around the rack.

'Come back here, little miss fame.' Troy chased after her and grabbed her around the waist and picked her up bridal style. Troy misjudged his balance and fell over, they both hit the floor, laughing.

They rolled onto their sides to face each other. 'How much of a klutz am I? It's my first day and I'm already on the floor.' Gabriella looked over at Troy who was smiling.

Troy looked confused. 'I don't think you're a klutz. You are a model.'

'I was. I quit. I'm actually thinking about quitting acting too.' Gabriella shrugged.

'Why?'

'It's pointless. Showing off my body in clothes I won't wear when I'm dead is stupid. And reciting some lines someone else wrote? It's not me.' Gabriella sat up and sighed.

Troy sat up too and looked at Gabriella. 'You're still going to be a singer though, right?'

'Singing is who I am. If I can't sing...I'm no one.' Gabriella looked at Troy.

Troy stood up and held his hands out to help Gabriella. 'You'll always be someone to me.'

Gabriella was pulled up by Troy. 'Muchas gracias, Mr. Cheesey.'

Troy smiled. 'No problem, Gabs.'

'Dude, where have you been?' Chad's voice echoed throughout the gym as he entered with Zeke and Jason.

Troy looked over and grinned. 'Sorry, dude. I have to show the new girl around. You know how they are, completely clueless.'

Gabriella looked up at Troy. 'Clueless? You really want to see clueless?'

'Okay, lo siento!' Troy put his hands up as a shield.

'Whatever.' Gabriella muttered as she turned around.

'Sient-what?' Chad asked.

'Lo siento. It's Spanish for 'I'm sorry'.' Gabriella explained.

'Since when do you know Spanish?' Jason asked.

'Since my best friend is Spanish.' Troy replied.

'I'm not Spanish!' Chad exclaimed.

'I'm talking about Gabriella. Guys, Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross and this idiot is Chad Danforth.' Troy introduced everyone.

Gabriella smiled. 'Hey dudes.'

'Hi.' The three guys said in unison.

'Wait, did a girl just say 'dude'?' Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded as she took her hat off, letting her hair tumble down. 'Got a problem with that?'

Chad shook his head in defence. 'Not at all. Wait, did you say her name was Montez?'

Gabriella put her hat back on in the same position and sighed. 'That's me.'

'As in Double M's daughter?' Zeke asked excitedly.

'Well, I just call him Papa.' Gabriella shrugged.

'Can we meet him?' Jason asked.

'Well, not yet. We're still sorting the house out so he's a little busy. But, you may want to come to a party on Saturday night.' Gabriella said in a sing-song voice.

'Why?' Chad asked.

Troy stifled a laugh. 'The Lakers are holding a retirement party for her Dad.'

'Really?' The three boys asked.

'Yes and as my first official friends, other than Troy, you guys are invited. It's formal and it's being held here, in the gym. And it'll be filmed on national television.' Gabriella grinned at the mouths that had dropped. 'I'll take that as a yes.'

'You do know that Troy doesn't stop talking about you?' Chad asked.

'You do know I nearly got fired from my last movie because of his texts?' Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

'How do you guys even know each other? I mean, Troy talks about you all the time but he's never told us how you guys met.' Chad looked from Troy to Gabriella.

'Well, our Dad's were in college together.' Troy began.

'My Dad studying sports and Troy's Dad studying education.' Gabriella continued.

'They kept in contact.'

'And so we knew each other forever but, with my Dad's job and my job, we moved a lot and so we only saw each other during summer vacation when both families would go to Spain and stay in this vacation house bought over there.' Gabriella finished, mostly in one breath.

'Wow.' Was all Zeke, Jason and Chad could say.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'And then she fell on her butt!' Troy laughed as he told Zeke, Jason and Chad about Gabriella ice skating.

'I thought models were glamorous.' Chad gasped between fits of laughter.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she sat down at the lunch table. 'They are. And that's one reason why I quit.'

'You quit?' Zeke asked.

Gabriella nodded. 'And after a few more episodes of 'The good life' I'm not an actress anymore either.'

'Hi!' The five friends looked up and saw the head cheerleader, Jenny Baxter.

'Hi.' The guys said in a bored tone.

'Hey.' Gabriella nodded in acknowledgement.

'I just wanted to introduce myself to your...friend.' Jenny sort of spat the word 'friend'.

Chad shook his head. 'Gabriella, Jenny. Jenny, Gabriella. Now, see ya.'

'Not so fast, afro boy. Listen, I'm having a really bad hair day and I was wondering if I could borrow that stylish hat of yours.' Jenny asked, stroking Troy's hair.

Gabriella smiled slightly, watching Troy try to swat Jenny's hand. 'I don't know. This hat is really special to me.'

'Why?'

'Troy bought it for me. But, I guess you can borrow it until the end of school. Here.' The four guys smirked as Gabriella took her hat off, running her hand through her shiny, dark curls and handed the hat to Jenny. 'But, be careful. That's an Armani original and he'll kill me and Troy if he has to design another one.'

'Armani?' Jenny asked in disbelief as she examined the hat.

'Yeah. He designs all of my outfits.' Gabriella smiled.

'No he doesn't.' Jenny protested.

Gabriella stood up to look into Jenny's eyes. 'Look at me and tell my name.'

Jenny's eyes widened and screamed. 'You're Gabriella Montez!'

'Oh no.' Gabriella muttered. She looked around and saw everyone of the cafeteria staring at her.

She grabbed Troy's hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria. 'Brie! I need my arm for basketball.'

'Where's a good hiding place?' Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled. _Perfect timing._ 'This way.' Troy ran down the halls and pulled Gabriella up some stairs and they were immediately greeted by fresh air.

Gabriella released Troy's hand and slowly spun around, taking in the rooftop garden. She wasn't even breathing heavily, having enough exercise running away from fans. 'How did you find this?'

Troy shrugged. 'My Dad was working late and he was giving me a ride. I was bored so I wandered and found this place. The team don't know about so don't tell them.' He sat on the bench.

Gabriella smiled. 'Your secret's safe with me.' Gabriella gasped. 'That reminds me. I have to call Armani about my outfit for the party. Hold on a sec.' Gabriella scrolled through her contacts and clicked call. 'Hey, it's G.'

'_Hi. What party is it?_' Armani asked.

'Dad's retirement. Formal.' Gabriella explained.

Troy grabbed the phone. 'And I need a new tux. Chad kind of ripped my old one.'

'_It's cool, man._' Armani smiled through the phone.

Gabriella snatched her phone back. 'Text me the bill. I'll ttyl. Bye.' Gabriella shut her phone and slumped on the bench.

'Can I ask you something?' Troy asked after a minute of silence.

Gabriella looked at Troy, surprised. 'Of course.'

'What happened to your Mum?' He asked quietly. 'It's okay if you don't want to talk about but, you've never told me.'

Gabriella brought her knees up to her chest. She avoided eye contact and sighed. 'Everyone asks me why I dress like a guy. It's because I never had a Mum. I mean, I did. But, she didn't want me.' She explained quietly.

Troy hugged Gabriella close to him. 'What do you mean?'

Gabriella stood up and turned to face Troy, the tears finally falling. 'She didn't want me. She gave me to my Dad when I was three days old.'

Troy jumped up and hugged her tightly. 'It's okay. You've lived your whole life without her. She's not worth these tears.' Troy pulled back and wiped Gabriella's tear stained cheek.

'Yes, but, why didn't she want me? I ask myself that all the time. What's wrong with me?' Gabriella asked through her tears.

'Nothing.' Troy said softly.

Gabriella walked over and leaned on the railings. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. 'Don't worry yourself. You wouldn't be Gabriella if you were all girly.'

Gabriella giggled and turned around, smiling. 'I wouldn't, would I?'

Troy leaned closer, closing his eyes. As he whispered, Gabriella felt his breath tickle her ear. 'Absolutely not.'

Gabriella looked confused as Troy leaned back. Gabriella opened her mouth but Troy stopped her when he kissed her softly on the lips. No sooner than he started kissing her, he pulled back and ran down the stairs.

Gabriella just stared, expressionless. She had been waiting her entire life for that kiss but, now that it was here, she didn't know what to do. But, then Troy had just left. Was she not a good kisser? Was everything going to be awkward? Gabriella started crying as she thought of all the possibilities. She knew what she had to do. The one thing that always calmed her down. Sing.

Gabriella got the folded piece map of the school as she walked down the stairs. She followed the directions and finally found the auditorium. She smiled, feeling at home as she walked towards the stage. She found some blank music sheets and started experimenting with notes and lyrics. She sighed at the outcome. She loved the song but doubted that the one person that I want to hear it, ever will.

_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you'd fall in love with in the end,_

_We'd be laughing,_

_Watching the sunset,_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song._

Gabriella leaned her elbows on the keys, not bothered about the horrible noise that had escaped the piano. She wiped her tears away as she heard the doors open. She gathered her papers and stood up. Gabriella saw a small girl wearing glasses and a hat coming towards her.

The girl looked up. 'Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting anything?'

Gabriella shook her head. 'Not at all. I was just leaving.'

The girl walked up and walked to the piano and set her bag down. 'Are you okay?' She asked quietly.

Gabriella sat down on the edge of the stage. 'I thought I was. But, I don't know anymore. I'm Gabriella by the way.'

'I'm Kelsi.' Kelsi sat down next to Gabriella. 'What's wrong?'

'Well, me and Troy are best friends and I just told him something really big and he kissed me.' Gabriella explained.

'What's wrong with that?' Kelsi asked softly.

Gabriella stood up, letting her tears fall. 'He ran away! What am I supposed to do now? He's my best friend.'

Kelsi stood beside Gabriella. 'Well, I don't know much about relationships but, I can guess that it would be best if you talk to him.'

Gabriella re-read her lyrics. 'I guess you're right.'

Kelsi smiled. 'No problem. I'm always here. I'm a composer for the school musicals.'

'Well, I'm Gabriella Montez so it's practically all I do.' Gabriella laughed slightly. 'Well, I'm going to go and find Troy before lunch is over. Here's my number. Call me if you want. adiós' Gabriella handed Kelsi a torn piece of paper and ran out of the auditorium.

As Kelsi stared at the paper, she was screaming inside. 'Gabriella Montez! Wow.'

--------------------------

Gabriella wandered through the halls of East High and she finally came across the gym. She looked through the window but saw it was empty. She turned around saw the sign for the men's locker room. She knocked on the door. Silence.

She knocked again. 'Troy, I'm not stupid. I know you're in there and you've already told me that no one practices at lunch. Just open up.' She leaned against the door.

'No.' Came the muffled reply.

'Fine. I was going to invite you to the premiere to my next movie and introduce you to Angelina Jolie.' Gabriella groaned as the door opened and she fell to the ground. 'Troy...' She whined.

Troy knelt by her side. 'You were going to introduce me to ANGELINA JOLIE?'

Gabriella closed her eyes as Troy screamed. 'I was. There's still three months for me to change my mind.'

Troy looked apologetic as he helped her up. 'Sorry. So...ummm...What did you want to talk about?'

'Troy, I don't like to be pushy but I'm going to cut to the chase.' Gabriella started carefully. 'Why did you run away?'

Troy turned away and walked towards his Dad's office.

'Troy, answer me! Am I not a good kisser? Was it a mistake? Tell me!' Gabriella shot all of these questions at Troy, not really knowing if she wanted the answers.

Troy sat on the desk and looked everywhere apart from Gabriella's eyes. 'I ran away because you didn't say anything.'

Gabriella walked over and placed herself between Troy's legs, forcing him to look at her. 'I never said anything because you didn't give me time to think.' Troy's silence signalled for Gabriella to continue. 'The kiss that I have waiting for my entire life finally happened but I didn't know what I was feeling. I was happy, excited, afraid, nervous. I mean, you're my best friend. One wrong move and it's over.'

'You've waited your whole life for me to kiss you?' Troy questioned.

Gabriella nodded and rested a hand on his cheek. 'You may be good on a court but...wow! You are so blind to something right in front of you.'

Troy chuckled. 'So, ummm...What now?'

'Well, we could give it a shot.' Gabriella smiled weakly.

'In that case, Gabriella Anne Montez, will you be by girlfriend?' Troy asked, his hands resting on her shoulders.

Gabriella smiled and although her reply was quiet, Troy could tell she was screaming on the inside. 'Si!'

Troy was about to lean in when Gabriella stopped him. 'What? Can't I have a kiss now that we're official?'

'Yes but, I don't want the media to know. So that means that we can't be seen in school either.' Gabriella looked hurt but serious at the same time.

'I know.' Troy said quietly as he captured her lips in a soft, passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Dad, I'm home.' Gabriella walked through the front door with Troy, Jason, Zeke and Chad.

No one answered.

'Dad!' Gabriella yelled. She entered the kitchen and saw a note. 'Guys, I'm sorry. My Dad had to go to L.A. for a few days.'

'Why?' Troy questioned as he drank some milk from the carton.

'He had to go talk to his manager or something. And we use that milk!' Gabriella snatched the milk away. 'Now you got guy germs on it!'

'You had enough of my germs already today.' Troy took a step closer.

'Well, I don't want anymore.' Gabriella jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter.

'What are y'all talking about?' Chad asked.

Troy and Gabriella looked the three boys then at each other. They burst out laughing.

'What's so funny?' Jason asked.

'For once, I agree with you there, Jase.' Zeke said, staring at Troy and Gabriella.

Troy stopped laughing and looked at Gabriella. 'Should we tell them?'

Gabriella thought for a moment. 'I don't know. How good are they at keeping secrets?'

'Great!'

'Don't worry about secrets.'

'Our lips are sealed.'

Gabriella looked at Troy. 'Don't believe them.'

Gabriella giggled. 'Well, they are your friends. I think you owe them that much.' Gabriella gave Troy a you-know-I'm-right look.

'But, Chad has the biggest mouth I've ever seen! He ate twenty hotdogs in two minutes. Do you want the whole world to know we're together?' Troy yelled.

'You were talking about big mouths?' Gabriella shook her head.

'You guys are together?' Chad asked.

Gabriella nodded her head. 'But, please don't tell anyone. We don't want the media pestering us.'

Chad punched Troy in the arm. 'Ow! What was that for?' Troy rubbed his upper arm.

''_I'm not asking her out because she's too special to me as a friend._' What happened to that baloney?' Chad asked.

Troy shrugged. 'Well, I don't know. It just…happened.'

Gabriella's phone started ringing.

_We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Yeah it's bigger than us_

She slid the lid up and held it to her ear. 'Hello?' She held the phone away from her ear as she held a loud high-pitched squeal. Once it died down she put the phone back. 'Who is this?'

'_I'm Sharpay. I go to school with you. Do you want to join the drama club?_' Sharpay asked over-excitedly.

'Not really.' Gabriella shook her head.

'_Oh. Well, could you help me with like tips and stuff?_' Sharpay asked.

'But, I…' Gabriella's voice trailed off. She knew the type of girl Sharpay was and Sharpay wouldn't drop it. 'Fine. Be in the auditorium at free period. I've got to go. Bye.' She didn't wait for a reply and she hung up.

The three boys were laughing. Gabriella rolled her eyes and headed to the lounge. 'I can't believe you agreed to that.' Chad managed to say.

Gabriella flopped down on the couch and turned the T.V. on and turned the volume up, blocking out the laughter. After five minutes she stood up. 'GUYS! Stop it.'

They turned silent at her outburst. 'Sorry.' They mumbled.

'It's not funny though. I know the kind of girl Sharpay is. Troy told me about her and I've met plenty before. This is going to be interesting.' Gabriella fell back against the couch, next to Troy.

He put a comforting arm around her. 'It'll be alright, Brie.'

Gabriella was about to open her mouth but her phone started ringing…again. She glanced at the screen but groaned as she looked at the screen and saw that the number was unrecognised. 'Someone make it stop.'

Chad grabbed her phone and answered. 'Hello, this is Chad Danforth, Gabriella Montez's close, personal friend.'

'_Chad!_' A girl's voice echoed through the room.

'Taylor?' Chad asked her in disbelief.

'_Yes, it's me. Is Gabriella there or not?_' Taylor asked impatiently.

Gabriella grabbed the phone. 'I'm here.'

'_Great. I saw your work in maths today and I was wondering if you'd consider joining the scholastic decathlon team?_' Taylor asked hopefully.

'I dunno, Taylor. I'm still getting used to normal life.' Gabriella sounded sceptical.

'_Please…_' Taylor whined.

Gabriella sighed. 'Fine, okay. But, I'm only helping you guys. I'm not competing in any competitions.'

'_That's fine. You're a life saver. We meet tomorrow in E14 during free period. See you then._' Taylor hung up.

'Wait, did she just say free period?' Gabriella asked the guys.

Chad nodded. 'What's wrong with that?'

'I told Sharpay to meet me in the auditorium at free period. How can I be in two places at once?' Gabriella said in a panicky tone.

'I dunno.' They all said at the same time.

'I guess I'll have to tell one of them what happened.' Gabriella said glumly.

'No way. You can't.' Chad yelled.

Gabriella was so taken aback, she fell off the couch. 'I know I can't but, do you have a better plan?'

Troy helped Gabriella to stand up. He put an arm around her shoulders. 'Guys, we have to help her. So, here's the plan.'

'Wow. The wildcat superstar came up with a plan? Are you feeling okay?' Gabriella put the back of her hand to Troy's forehead as if checking his temperature.

Troy grinned and he spun her so she was standing in front of him. He snaked his arms around her waist. 'Very funny. I suppose you're right.'

'I know.' Her smile faded as realisation dawned on her. 'Right about what?'

'Sarcasm really is your thing.' Troy leaned down and kissed her, Gabriella's arms tracing their way around his neck.

'Guys! We are here!' Zeke coughed.

Troy and Gabriella broke apart and grinned at their friends. 'What were you saying about a plan?' Gabriella asked, coming back to reality.

'First of all, this is going to need all of us. Are you guys in?' Troy asked.

Zeke, Jason and Chad all nodded at once. 'You bet we are.' They all said.

Troy and Gabriella grinned. 'Here's what we do.' Troy started, his arm squeezing Gabriella's shoulders every now and then.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabriella walked into East High talking with Troy. 'That was an accident!' Gabriella defended.

'You spilled pink paint on a white shirt!' Troy partially yelled, causing people to stare at them.

Gabriella shook it off. 'I tripped!' She opened her locker and threw her books to the back.

'Whatever.' Troy muttered as he leaned on the neighbouring locker. 'Everything set for the plan?' He whispered.

Gabriella shut her locker and hugged her English book to her chest. 'Yes, Troy. The guys know what to do.' Gabriella leaned against her own locker and smiled.

'What are you smiling at?' Troy asked curiously.

'Thank you.' She whispered and walked away, swaying her hips.

Troy stood there for a moment in confusion but then decided to follow her. He ran to catch up with her and followed her up to the rooftop garden. He set his things on the floor and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. 'Why did you come up here?' He whispered in her ear.

Gabriella turned around in his arms. 'To do this.' She leaned in and kissed Troy passionately. Just as she felt Troy's tongue on her lower lip, the bell rang.

Troy pulled back and groaned really loudly. 'I'm not happy.' He grabbed his things.

Gabriella picked her book up and walked down the stairs. 'Calm down, Wildcat. We'll get a detention if we're late for homeroom.

They ran into the classroom and everyone stared at them. 'What?' Troy and Gabriella asked in unison.

Chad shook his head, trying to get a message across to Troy.

'What are you trying to say, Chad? Ms. Darbus isn't here, yet. She can't put us into the torture chamber of detention yet.' Troy said, nodding his head in confidence.

'Yeah, you told me about that time that you and Chad got detention and you guys fell asleep in a cardboard tree.' Gabriella and Troy laughed.

Chad shook his head more vigorously. Troy and Gabriella saw the look in Chad's eyes and glanced at each other. 'She's right behind us, isn't she?' Troy asked, closing his eyes, waiting for the blow.

'Mr. Bolton, Miss. Montez. DETENTION!' Ms. Darbus bellowed from behind them.

Troy and Gabriella quickly ran to their seats and Ms. Drbus stood on the stage at the front of the classroom. 'Now, the announcements for this morning.'

Chad leaned over to Troy and Gabriella and whispered. 'Where were you guys?'

Troy and Gabriella blushed. 'None of you damn business.' Gabriella replied.

'I thought you weren't going to do it in school?' He asked, confused.

Troy kicked Chad's desk. 'Shut up.'

Chad looked taken aback. 'Sorry, dude.'

'Mr. Danforth. DETENTION!' Ms. Darbus shouted.

Chad slouched back.

-------------------------------------

'Adiós, guys.' Gabriella hugged Zeke and Jason.

'Good luck in detention.' Jason called after Chad, Gabriella and Troy.

They all walked into the auditiorium, ready to paint sets for Ms. Darbus. 'Glad you could join us.' Her voice echoed, making the three friends jumped.

Chad, Troy and Gabriella were pushing each other around, to find out who would be on the stage first.

'You guys have been here the longest. And she scares me.' Gabriella said in a scared voice.

Chad and Troy pushed Gabriella in front of them. 'You're the fabulous teenage pop star, Gabriella Montez! You go first.' Troy gave her a last push.

'You're a real great boyfriend, aren't you?' Gabriella said sarcastically as she jumped on the stage. 'Hi Ms. Darbus.' Gabriella felt Troy and Chad cower behind her.

'Start painting those boxes there.' She pointed to some cardboard boxes. 'Follow the designs pencilled on them.' She walked away.

Gabriella turned to face Troy and Chad with her hands on her hips. 'You guys are such girls!' She screamed.

Chad and Troy started stepping back. 'Sorry, G, we're just scar-' Troy was cut off when he and Chad tripped over some chairs and face first into some blue paint.

Gabriella burst out laughing when Troy and Chad stood up. 'Are you feeling a little blue?'

Troy and Chad looked at each other. 'Give us a hug.' They said in unison and spread their arms wide.

Gabriella looked at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a pair of red converses, a red and white shirt with a blue hat with a peak. 'In these clothes? No way.'

'Come on, you know you love us.' Chad said as they started towards Gabriella.

Gabriella stepped back. 'I'm not hug-' Gabriella fell backwards over a bench into a bucket of pink paint. She stood up and looked down at herself. 'I look like Sharpay threw up on me!'

Troy and Chad were laughing. 'That's funny.' Troy said in between gasps for air.

Gabriella took this opportunity and jumped on them both, covering them with pink paint. 'That's how the Gabster rolls.'

'Man! You always have a comeback.' Chad complained, wiping some paint away.

'Gracias, amigo.' Gabriella grinned. She took her hat off and examined it. 'The hat looks pretty good.'

Troy rolled his eyes. 'Everything looks good on you.'

'Oh yeah? How does it look now?' She smeared her pink hand across his face.

----------------------------------

Gabriella entered the auditorium. She still had paint on her but who cared? She walked down the aisle and sat on the edge of the stage thinking about a certain basketball captain. She jumped when she heard the doors slam opened and in walked Sharpay being followed by Ryan and Kelsi. 'Hi, guys.'

'Oh. My. Gosh.' Sharpay said slowly. She ran up to the stage and gave Gabriella a 'air hug'.

Gabriella smiled. 'So, what do you guys need help with?' Gabriella asked.

'I need some acting tips. It's already perfect but I am positive it could be better.' Sharpay boasted.

Gabriella nodded her head while smiling falsely. 'You guys?' She asked, addressing Ryan and Kelsi.

'I need some new choreography.' Ryan rolled his eyes telling Gabriella that this was Sharpay's idea and in now way was he involved.

'What about you Kelsi?' Gabriella asked softly.

'Well, if it's no trouble, I really need some ideas for some new compositions.' Kelsi said shyly.

'No problem. Sharpay shall I start with you?' Gabriella asked, knowing that she's scream if she didn't get chosen first.

'Yay! You and me are going to have so much fun!' Sharpay squealed.

Gabriella nodded but shot a help-me look to Ryan and Kelsi. 'Well, show me your warm ups.'

Sharpay started making gurgling noises as if she was a baby. Then, she started saying 'Ma' over and over.

Gabriella sighed in annoyance. She plasterd a smile on her face. _My acting came in use for something_. 'Sharpay, that's great. But why don't you just start with a simple scales exercise. That's all I do.'

Sharpay stared in disbelief. 'Are you kidding?'

Gabriella shook her head. 'Here, try this.' She sat down at the piano and started playing some warm up scales.

Sharpay followed the notes with her voice. 'How was that?'

Gabriella smiled uncertainly. Sharpay had still managed to outdo simple scales! How was Gabriella going to get through to this girl? 'That's good. Why don't you have a go at this?' Gabriella handed Sharpay a piece of paper with a really long speech on it.

'What's this?' Sharpay asked impatiently.

Gabriella sighed. How dumb was this blonde? 'That's from 'Romeo and Juliet' Try it out and if you nail it on the first try, you don't need my help any more.' _Please let her get it first try!!!_

Sharpay walked away. 'Hey, Gabriella, ignore my sister, she's a drama queen. Give her a few days...or weeks and she'll calm down.' Ryan whispered.

'Weeks!' Gabriella let out a long breath. 'Who wants to go next?'

Ryan and Kelsi glanced at each other and then at Sharpay. 'I think Ryan should. Sharpay would get mad at him if I did.' Kelsi said softly.

Ryan smiled appreciatively. 'Thanks, Kels.'

Kelsi walked and sat at the piano. 'So, show me what you've got.' Gabriella said.

Ryan did a complicated routine that clearly impressed Gabriella. 'What do you think?' He asked, somewhat out of breath.

'Wow. But, what if you finished it like this?' Gabriella showed Ryan a fancy twirl that ended with her on her knees.

Ryan nodded in approval. 'I'll go and practice!' Ryan ran off to a separate part of the stage, away from his sister.

Gabriella went over to Kelsi. 'So, you need help writing songs?'

Kelsi nodded. 'I've managed before but, I can't any more. It's as if I've seen something that's changed me.'

Gabriella nodded. 'I know how you feel. When I was writing songs for my CD I sat with my guitar for two days. And do you know why I couldn't write? I was in denial that I was in love with Troy.' She whispered the last part. 'Now, who is he?'

Kelsi shook her head. 'You'll laugh.'

'Try me. I could've chosen any boy in the world but I chose the ordinary Troy Bolton, captain of East High basketball team. I'm known all over the world and I chose him. Now, tell me.' Gabriella said quietly.

'His name's Jason. Jason Cross. But, I don't know why I like him. He hasn't said two words to me.' Kelsi said sadly.

'Than write about that.' Gabriella said softly. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. 'Sorry, guys, I've got to take this.' She jumped down from the stage and ran to the back of the auditorium. She pressed answer. 'Hi.' She whispered.

'Hey.' Troy said. 'Everything okay?'

'I regret agreeing to this.' Gabriella said in a sad voice.

'Come on, babe, it can't be that bad.' Troy tried to reassure her.

Gabriella heard Sharpay trying to pronounce 'thou'. 'Trust me, it is.'

'Okay, well, get your stuff ready. 3...2...1.' Just as Troy finished the fire alarm went off.

'Everyone out!' Gabriella yelled. She ran out of the auditorium and towards the football pitch. She found Troy, Zeke, Chad and Jason. 'Troy.' She said breathlessly.

Troy hugged her. 'Don't talk until you can breathe.' He joked.

Gabriella pulled away. 'Where would Taylor be?'

'We know where she would be if the fire alarm hadn't gone off.' Zeke started.

Jack Bolton came over. 'Guys, I thought you planned the drill for two thirty-five?'

Troy nodded. 'We did. That's what we told the principal.'

'But, it's two twenty.' Jack said, confused.

'Then why did it go off?' Gabriella asked.

Suddenly, the principal get everyone's attention by squeaking a horn into a megaphone. When everyone was quiet, he started talking. 'Now that I have your attention, I have to inform you that unfortunately, everyone will have to remain home for the rest of the week. There was an unfortunate fire in the gymnasium.'

The five friends looked at each other. 'What about the party?' Gabriella whispered. 'I'll have to call Papa.' She flipped her phone up and scrolled throughher contacts until she reached Mark's number. 'Hey Papa.'

'_Hola, hija. Is anything wrong?_' Mark asked, worried.

'No, papa, everything's fine, well, kind of. You see, there was this fire in the gym.' Gabriella started to explain.

'_Are you hurt?_' Mark asked.

'No, everyone's fine. It's just it means, we can't have the party there.' Gabriella sounded said so Troy put his arm around her.

'_Oh, right. I'll tell the team today. Thanks for telling me. I'll be home tomorrow. Te amo._' Mark sighed on the other line.

'Te amo, papa.' Gabriella hung up and sighed. 'Well, papa's going to talk to the team and then they'll sort everything out.'

'I guess we should head home. There's no point standing here.' Jack said, rubbing his hands together.

Gabriella shook her head. 'I'm going to take a walk. I need to think. Troy, can you come with me?'

'Of course. I'll see you later, guys.' Troy took Chad's basketball and grabbed Gabriella's hand. They started to walk away. 'Are you okay?'

Gabriella nodded and sighed. 'I guess. I just wish I was different sometimes, you know? If I wasn't me, we could be a normal couple. If I wasn't me, I wouldn't get upset over the slightest thing.'

Troy turned her to face him and he gently caressed her cheek. 'Don't say that. You're perfect the way you are and I love that. If you were different, I wouldn't love you.'

Gabriella smiled. 'You love me?'

Troy's eyes widened and he took his hand away from her cheek. 'Well, I didn't...What I meant was...' Troy sighed. He was never good at lying and there was a reason he wasn't an actor. 'Who am I kidding? Of course I love you. I have done since we were knee high to a grasshopper.'

Gabriella giggled. 'Well, I don't know what to say.'

Troy hung his head. 'I get it.'

'Do you? Because I was going to change my mind and tell you I love you too.' Gabriella grinned at Troy's expression. He leaned down and kissed her but Gabriella pulled back. 'Not here.'

Troy nodded. 'I know. How about we shoot some hoops?'

Gabriella nodded. 'But, where?'

Troy pulled Gabriella along towards the park until they came across a basketball court. 'Now you know why I stole Chad's basketball.'

Gabriella took it from Troy and ran inside the wire mesh that surrounded the court. She started dribbling the ball. 'Are you just going to stand there or what?' Gabriella shot a basket and, of course, it went through the net.

Troy grabbed the ball. 'One-on-one?' Troy challenged.

'But, of course.' Gabriella smiled sweetly and walked to the centre court.

Troy was about to follow but he heard a familiar voice. 'East High's golden boy is shooting some hoops with a girl. I wonder who's going to win.'

'Hey, leave him alone.' Gabriella stood in front of Troy to face the captain of West High, Nick Weston.

'Your girlfriend's standing up for you.' Tom Collins, Nick's best friend, scoffed.

'That's pathetic.' They both said at the same time.

'Not half as pathetic as a girl kicking your butt.' Troy nodded confidently.

'No girl, especially this girl, is going to kick my butt at basketball.' Nick spat back.

'Then play. Two-on-two. Right here, right now.' Gabriella demanded.

'No way. It totally wouldn't be fair.' Nick folded his arms.

'Oh well. Gabriella grabbed Troy's basketball and spun it on her finger. 'I guess you guys don't have any balls, then.'

Troy smirked.

Nick glared at Gabriella. 'You're on.'

'Let's make this interesting. Let's say winning team gets to give losing team a makeover?' Troy proposed.

Nick and Tom looked at each other. Tom answered. 'You're on.' They all shook hands.

'You guys are going down.' Nick stomped his foot for emphasis.

'Oh yeah? We'll see. By the way, I'm Gabriella Montez. Bare that in mind while we play.' Gabriella walked towards centre court.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gabriella and Troy were winning. By ten. That's the score they agreed would mark the winner and as soon as Gabriella had shot the tenth basket, she did a cartwheel across the court. 'Whoo! I told you we'd win.'

Nick grumpily passed the ball to Troy. 'Whatever. How can a girl be good at basketball?'

Gabriella stepped towards Nick to talk to him face to face. 'I told you my name. I would've thought you'd figure it out. Most people do. Gabriella _Montez_.'

Nick started jumping up and down, causing Gabriella to back away. 'You mean Double M is you Dad?'

'Well, like I said to Troy's friends, I just call him Papa but, I'm not letting him meet any West High Knights whatsoever.' Gabriella replied.

Nick rolled his eyes. 'You've been a wildcat for five minutes and you already hate us?'

'No, I've hated you forever. Troy's told me all about you.' Gabriella put her hands on her hips.

'Bolton knew you?' Tom sniggered.

'I've known her all of my life.' Troy put his hands on Gabriella's shoulders.

Nick and Tom burst out laughing. 'You are not cool enough to know her.' Nick said breathlessly.

Gabriella tossed her hat aside and rolled her sleeves up. She wanted to lunge for them but Troy held her back. 'Troy, let go! Let me give them the makeover they deserve!'

'No, just do what you did to me in the summer of '99. They'd learn a lesson that way.' Troy said.

Gabriella wriggled out of his grasp and glared at the two boys. 'Fine. You two, follow us.'

'Why?' Tom asked. 'We're not following any wildcats until we know where we're going.'

'I'm giving you a makeover as the deal promised. Now come on before I make it worse.' Gabriella grabbed her stuff and walked away.

'You heard her. Move!' Troy bellowed.

Nick and Tom scurried after Gabriella.

Gabriella scrolled through the contacts on her mobile. 'Hey Chad. Meet us at my house. We need your help.' She hung up and smiled evily to herself.

--------------------------------

Gabriella pushed her bedroom door open. 'Troy, get my make-up from my desk. Chad, make sure these two are comfortable. Zeke and Jason, go into my closet and at the back, way, way in the back, there's clothes that I've never worn. You'll know what I mean.' She saw that no one was moving. 'NOW!'

Within a few minutes, everyone was back. Nick and Tom were dreading what was going to happen to them and Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were discussing what they should do. Gabriella turned around. 'Stand up.' Nick and Tom quickly stood up.

Troy held a pink mini skirt and a white tank top in front of Nick but Gabriella shook her head. Chad held up a yellow blouse and a pair of skinny jeans and once again Gabriella shook her head. Zeke held up a white knee length dress with frills around the waist and hemlines. Gabriella smiled and turned her attention to Nick. Jason was holding up a pink spaghetti strap with a lilac bow.

Gabriella nodded and the boys were sent to go and change. They came back and Gabriella sat them down. She quickly applied some make-up and they slipped their shoes on.

The other guys gave Gabriella a round of applause. She mimed a courtesy. 'Why thank you.'

Nick and Tom stormed out of the house. 'Thanks for dropping by.' Chad called.

'We didn't get any pictures.' Zeke said in a panicky tone.

Gabriella held her phone. 'Don't worry. I got it covered. Come on. I'm going to make some dinner. You guys want some?'

'Guys, you have to say yes. Brie makes the best spaghetti.' Troy put his arm around her.

Gabriella turned around and hugged him. 'You're too sweet.' She leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

'Guys, wait till we leave the room.' Jason said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and bounced down the stairs. She grabbed the ingredients from the pantry and started cooking, stirring things every once in a while. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. 'That smells nice.'

'You've smelt it before.' Gabriella held the spoon up and Troy licked it.

'No, I was talking about you.' let go and poured some milk.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 'I'll get it!' Chad called. He screamed and the door slammed. 'It's Michael Jordan!'

Gabriella stopped stirring and ran to the door just as it swung open. She ran into Michael's arms. 'M.J.'

Michael pulled back. 'G.M. How are doing?'

'Great. Guess what?'

'You and Troy got together.' Michael guessed.

'How'd you kn-' Gabriella was pushed put of the way when Zeke, Jason and Chad ran to Michael, Chad screaming like a girl. Gabriella landed in Troy's arms. 'That was painful.' She straightened up. 'Guys, this is Michael Jordan. My godfather.'


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gabriella swirled some spaghetti around her fork while she listened to the conversation before her. Troy saw how sad she looked and rubbed her knee under the table. She smiled weakly at him and stood up. She picked her plate up and walked out.

Gabriella sighed and put her plate on the floor. She stripped down until she was in her black and pink bikini and she slipped into her swimming pool. She dunked her head under and started swimming around. She heard someone's voice but couldn't decipher it because she was under water.

She came back for air and was floating around in the middle of the pool. 'Hey, Troy. Why aren't you in there?'

Troy smiled. 'I came to see you besides, I have met Michael before. At your thirteenth birthday party. And at your first premier.'

Gabriella swam to the pool's edge and grinned up at Troy. 'Fancy a swim?'

'I don't have a swimsuit with me.'

Gabriella shrugged. 'I don't care.' She grabbed his hand and flipped him into the water.

Troy came up for air. 'That's one way to get a guy to swim. But, that was mean!'

Gabriella grinned. 'You know you love me.'

Troy swam closer to Gabriella, pushing her back against the side of the pool. 'Of course I do.' He whispered in her ear and kissed her on the lips.

'Troy, is Gabby okay?' Michael came out of the house but stopped in his tracks when he saw the couple kissing.

Gabriella pulled back and smiled at Michael. 'I'm fine. Go and talk to your biggest fans. I'm fine out here.'

Troy squeezed Gabriella's waist. 'Don't worry, I'm here.'

'That's what I'm worried about.' Michael joked.

Gabriella smiled. 'I'll be fine.' She leaned into Troy again but realised Michael was still there. She turned to face him. 'You can leave.'

Michael chuckled. 'No, I think I'm fine out here, thanks.'

Gabriella rolled her eyes and dunked under the water, pulling Troy with her. Once they were under water, Gabriella pulled Troy in for a kiss. He ran his hands through her hair but she floated to the surface and gasped for air. She grinned at Michael. 'Hi. Sorry about that.'

Troy came up beside her. 'Yeah, we were having a contest to see who could hold his breath the longest.' Troy lied. 'I won.'

Gabriella hit him in the stomach. 'If you're going to lie, can you make it realistic.'

Michael shook his head. 'I'll see you guys later.' He walked back into the house.

Troy grinned and leaned into Gabriella, his hands rubbing circles on her bare back. He started to kiss her neck but pulled back when he heard the door open. He looked up and saw four pairs of familiar sneakers. 'Guys...' He whined.

'Troy...' Chad mimicked.

Gabriella turned to face the guys. 'What do you want?'

'You Dad's on the phone.' Zeke handed her the mobile phone.

She held it to her ear. 'Hola, papa.'

'_Hey, hija. What are you up to?_' Mark asked.

Gabriella glanced at all the men staring intently at her. 'I was swimming but now I have five pairs of eyes staring at me.'

'_Why?_' Mark asked curiously.

'I was hanging out with Troy's friends and M.J. showed up and they all want to know why you rang me.' Gabriella explained, sitting on the edge of the pool.

Mark chuckled. '_Well, you invited Troy to the party right?_'

'And his amigos.' Gabriella interrupted.

'_Okay, whatever. Can they fly out to New York?_' Mark asked calmly.

'New York!' She yelled, causing the guys to jump, Chad falling into the pool. She calmed herself down. 'How are we, five sixteen year old kids, supposed to fly to New York?'

'_Michael will take you. I'm sending the private jet and you said you couldn't be at school for the entire week._' Mark explained.

Gabriella smiled. 'Papa, you're a genius. I've got to go back. Te amo.' She hung the phone up. She put it on the ground and jumped into the water. She resurfaced and saw everyone staring at her.

'Care to explain?' Jason asked.

'We're going to New York.' Gabriella jumped to Troy and kissed him.

'Why?' Chad asked confused.

'That's where the party is!' Gabriella did a high-pitched squeal while the guys covered their ears.

'Brie, not so high-pitched.' Troy scolded.

'I'm a girl. I have an excuse. Unlike Chad.' Gabriella giggled.

Chad glared at her. 'Hello! I just met Michael Jordan! It was spur of the moment.'

'Don't worry, dude, I met someone who fainted.' Michael started. He saw Chad's face light up and continued. 'She was a fourteen year old girl, though.'

Everyone burst out laughing. 'Anyway, guys. Meet at my house at seven, sharp tomorrow. Michael will drive us to the airport then, we'll catch a flight to New York.'

Gabriella strutted through the airport, dragging her suitcase. 'Guys, come on.'

'You don't have a billion suitcases to carry!' Troy yelled.

'You're my boyfriend. Now come on.' Gabriella whispered and walked through a door.

'Don't we have to check in?' Zeke asked.

'Nope. Now follow me.' Gabriella left her bag on the floor and continued out.

'She's snapped her twig.' Troy muttered as he did the same with Gabriella's other three bags...and his.

The rest of the guys followed suit and found Gabriella stood there, grinning. 'Dude, your girlfriend's scaring me.' Zeke said.

Troy looked to where she was looking and saw a massive jet. Their mouths dropped open, except for Michael of course, and Gabriella grinned even more. 'Say hello to your ride.' She linked arms with Michael and headed towards the plane.

'Hello, ride.' Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason said in awe. They ran to catch up with them.

Gabriella entered the plane and made herself comfortable in a seat. 'Guys, don't stand there all day.'

Troy sat down next to her. 'Your Dad owns this?'

'Actually, I do. It's mine.' Gabriella said casually, closing her eyes.

'You own this jet? How?' Troy asked, incredulously.

'Well, I have over a million bucks from movies and CDs and with papa travelling a lot, I bought it.' Gabriella smiled at Troy who was looking down at her. He phone started vibrating. She flipped it up. It was a text from Armani. G, your dress will be two fifty and Troy's tux will be one hundred. See you in New York.

'A hundred? I can't afford that! Heck, I can't afford a pair of sneakers.' Troy's eyes widened as he read the text.

'Calm down. Look around you. I paid for this jet. I can afford your tux. Don't worry.' She leaned up and kissed him. It started to turn to a passionate kiss but, Troy pulled back, wishing he had different friends.

'Guys, can you wait till night time when we're asleep?' Jason asked.

'You won't be asleep.' Gabriella stated.

'Why?' Chad asked.

Gabriella pushed a button and a flatscreen, stretching from one side of the jet to the other, appeared out of the wall. 'See what I mean?' Troy leaned down and kissed her sweetly.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gabriella pulled her pillow over her head and the sound of her mobile. She picked it up and fell back down onto the pillow. 'What do you want?'

'_Did I wake you?_' Troy asked.

'Oh, no. I'm always awake at one thirty in the morning. What do you think?' She asked sarcastically.

'_Sorry. I just can't believe this is how you live!_' Troy hung up and opened the door.

Gabriella put her phone down and groaned. 'Troy, go away.'

'Why?' Troy whined.

'Why do you want to be in here?' Gabriella asked, turning the bedroom light on.

Troy laid next to Gabriella. 'I've been thinking…'

'That's the noise I was hearing.' Gabriella joked.

'Shut up. No, I was thinking, we're going to have to tell the media sooner or later.' Troy said carefully.

Gabriella's smile faded and rolled over to face the other way. 'I pick later.' She muttered, closing her eyes.

Troy slid his arms around her waist. 'I'm sorry, Brie. But, why don't you want anyone to know?'

Gabriella stood up in her silk pyjamas and walked over and looked out of the balcony doors. 'It always ends the same.' She whispered.

Troy stood behind her, slightly confused. 'What?'

She turned to look him in the eye. 'The media knows I'm going out with some guy. Then they make up rumours, and then the guy dumps me, promises to stay friends, and never speaks to me again!' Gabriella cried.

'I won't leave you, I promise. I'd never hurt you.' Troy said softly.

'I know but, I just don't want you to be known as the 'plus one' or something.' Gabriella fell into Troy's embrace.

'I don't care, it's just too hard not to hold your hand and say 'I love you' when we're in public.' Troy said as he carried Gabriella back over to the bed.

'I know, Troy. Just let me think about it' Gabriella said as Troy climbed into bed beside her.

----------------------------------

Gabriella flicked through her magazine and turned the volume up on her iPod. 'It still comes through!' She muttered.

'And another slam dunk for Danforth, number eight for the East High Wildcats!' Chad exclaimed in a commentator's voice.

Gabriella shook her head and stood up. She walked back inside the hotel and up to her room and smiled. She knew how to get Troy's attention and she knew how to do it. She never thought she'd have to do it but she opened her closet and got to work.

------------------------------------

'We won! As always.' Troy and Chad did a happy dance.

Jason sulked. 'You guys are mean. Why can't you let us win one game?'

'Because it's fun.' Chad grinned.

Zeke threw the ball forcefully at the ground. 'You guys are seriously...' His voice trailed off.

Troy got worried. 'Zeke?' He waved a hand in front of Zeke's face. He looked around to where Zeke was looking and saw Gabriella walking towards him wearing a pink bikini top and a white mini skirt carrying a book and a towel.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. 'Hi guys.' Gabriella walked over to the hot tub and hopped in afterwards. She opened her book and started reading.

Troy jumped into the hot tub with his clothes on and grinned at Gabriella. 'Hey, Brie.'

Gabriella didn't bother looking up. 'Hey, Troy.'

'What are you doing?' Troy asked, moving closer to Gabriella.

Gabriella lowered her book slightly to look at him. 'Reading. What else do people hold books for?'

'Right.' Troy blushed.

Gabriella smiled and went back to reading. 'You and Chad won, didn't you?'

'As always.' Troy said proudly. 'Have you thought about last night?'

'Yes.' Gabriella replied.

'And...' Troy prompted.

'I said I was thinking, no that I'd finished.' Gabriella avoided eye contact.

'I'm sorry, Brie.' Troy said sincerely.

'I know, it's just that whenever guy wants to tell the world it's for publicity not for us!' Gabriella put her book on the side and Troy hugged her.

Troy kissed her on the head. 'Do you trust me?' He whispered.

'Of course I do.' Gabriella mumbled into his chest.

'Then we'll only do anything if you're ready.' Troy said.

Gabriella pulled back and smiled. 'Thanks, Troy. It means a lot.' Gabriella stood up and started drying herself.

'What are you doing?' Troy asked.

'Going to change out of these clothes. I just wanted your attention. I like basketball and everything but I've played three times today. I'll see you later, Troy.' Gabriella grabbed her things and turned around.

'Wait up, I want to get dry too!' Troy jumped out of the hot tub and followed her.

'I didn't say you had to come in the hot tub too. I just wanted your attention.' Gabriella giggled. Then, they approached the boys she stole the ball and threw it over her shoulder. 'Guys, we're going to get dried off, see you later.' She hugged each of the guys but as she hugged Chad, there was a click and a flash. She quickly pulled back. 'What was that?'

'I don't know but, if you want to be ready for dinner, we need to go.' Troy pulled Gabriella into the hotel.

When they both entered Gabriella's room she squealed. 'Papa!' She ran up and jumped into Mark's arms.

'How's my favourite little b-ball player? And what are you wearing?' Mark asked, setting his daughter on the ground.

'Troy couldn't think of anything but basketball.' Gabriella glared playfully at Troy.

'I hear you two are together.' Mark said sternly.

'Yes, sir.' Troy said nervously.

'Congrats! You have no idea how long me and your parents have been waiting for this!' Mark gave Troy a hug.

'I'll see you later. I want to take a shower.' Gabriella smiled and walked into her bathroom.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'I can't believe this!' Gabriella stomping through the lobby, reading a newspaper and almost knocking over a doorman.

Troy sprinted after her and just made it inside the elevator. 'Calm down, Brie.' He said, cupping her cheek, forcing her to look at him. 'It's just a news article.'

'No, it's not just a news article. It's a news article about. And more importantly, a news article about me and Chad. What the heck is Chadella?' Gabriella cried into Troy's shirt.

Troy rubbed her back. 'It's mix of both your names.'

Gabriella pulled back and frowned at Troy. 'Thank you Einstein.'

The elevator doors opened on their floor and Gabriella ran out and into her room. Troy followed and sat next to her on her bed. 'Gabs, come on. It's one picture of a hug.'

'You don't get it. To the world a hug means everything.' Gabriella said quietly. 'We've got to tell them about us. That's the only way to stop this from getting worse.'

'You don't have to do anything. Just say that you and Chad are just friends.' Troy hugged her, pulling her onto his lap.

'Just friends means exactly the opposite for celebrities. It means that a couple is so much more than friends which is exactly why we have to prove to the world that it's us that are more than friends.' Gabriella stated.

Troy looked at her and kissed her on the lips. 'Only if you're sure.'

Gabriella nodded and smiled. 'It gets kind of hard for me too.' She kissed him but there was a knock on the door. She stood up and opened it. 'Hey guys, what's up?'

'This dude, here, says he wants to see you.' Chad brought a man to the front of the group holding up some bags.

'Armani!' Gabriella squealed and hugged him. She pulled back and grinned. 'Come on, then. Are you guys coming in or not?'

They all entered the room and Gabriella handed some notes over to Armani. 'Here you go. That's for Troy's tux.'

'Thanks, G.' Armani handed the bags over to Gabriella.

Gabriella handed a bag to Troy and put the other in her closet. 'Guys, at the party on Saturday, we're telling the press that we're together.'

'Really?' Chad asked.

'Yes. You don't have a crush on her or anything?' Troy joked.

Chad widened his eyes. 'No, it's not like that, it's just-' Everyone burst out laughing. 'What's funny?'

'He's only messing with you.' Zeke said.

Gabriella's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. And groaned before answering. 'Hey Sharpay.'

'_Hi Gabby. I was wondering if you want to hang out today?_' Sharpay asked.

'Well, I'm in New York for my Dad's party with Chad, Jason, Zeke and Troy.' Gabriella said carefully.

'_You hang out with those jocks?_' Sharpay asked in disbelief.

'Yes but, I've got to go, Sharpay. I've got another call waiting.' Gabriella hung up before she got a reply and pressed the answer button. 'Hi Taylor.'

'_Hey, do you think you could come and help us for a competition?_' Taylor asked.

'Well, I'm in New York. Now, I've got to go. Troy and Chad have started wrestling.' Gabriella hung up and watched all of the boys wrestle on the ground...all of them! 'Guys, I'm going to find my Dad and M.J. See you later.'

Troy broke free and stood up. 'No, I want to show you something. Come with me.' Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs.

'Troy, where are we going? It's nearly dark.' Gabriella whined.

Troy covered her eyes with his hands and whispered in her ear. 'Exactly.' He started to lead her outside and around the back towards a lawn. He let go of her eyes.

She stared at what was in front of her. 'Troy.' She breathed as she looked at the blanket, picnic basket and candles all around. She turned to Troy. 'When did you do this?'

Troy shrugged. 'That doesn't matter. I wanted to cheer you up. So, this is what I planned.' Troy grinned goofily.

'You look like an idiot when you grin like that.' Gabriella smiled up at Troy and hugged him.

'Do you like idiots?' Troy whispered.

'Only one.' She kissed his cheek.

'Come on. I didn't prepare this for you to call me an idiot.' He held her hands and they both sat down.

---------------------------------

'Have you ever wished for something and then got it?' Gabriella asked as she and Troy laid under the stars on the picnic blanket.

Troy rolled over so he was looking down at her and smiled. 'What could I possibly want to wish for?' He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, passionate kiss.

When Troy pulled back Gabriella smiled and put a hand on his muscular chest. 'You know, I always thought being under a guy would be awkward but it's not.'

Troy pushed some hair out of her face. 'Well, maybe because you know I love you.' He leaned down and kissed her once again. They were so engrossed in the kiss, they didn't notice a click and a flash.

Troy pulled back and rolled next to her. 'You see that star right there?' Gabriella pointed to a bright star near Orion's belt.

'Yeah.' Troy wriggled so he was closer to Gabriella.

'That's called Troy.' Gabriella smiled across at Troy.

Troy chuckled and put his arm around Gabriella. 'No it's not.'

Gabriella took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Troy. 'See? It was either a star or a highway. I wanted a basketball court but there wasn't one available.' Gabriella giggled.

Troy kissed her forehead. 'Did I tell you how much I love you?'

'You told me you loved me but never how much.' Gabriella said softly.

'Then I'll show you.' He whispered in her ear. He leaned down and once again, kissed Gabriella.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The lights turned on in Gabriella's room and she pulled the pillow over her head. 'Whoever thinks it's funny to turn the lights on at this time in the morning better start running.'

'Gabby, what are you wearing?' Troy asked in disbelief as he stared at Gabriella. She was wearing a purple silk nightgown that came down to her mid-thigh.

Gabby was mumbling into her pillow. 'Armani designed it for me and he made me wear it. Now, turn the light out when you leave.'

'No, Gabs, you have to see this.' Troy made her sit up and turned the T.V. on. There was a picture of her and Troy kissing. The headline was 'Chadella versus Troyella. Is Gabriella Montez cheating on Chad?

Gabriella groaned and Troy hugged her. 'Stupid paparazzi.'

Troy rocked her back and forth. 'Well, at least they know about us.' Troy tried to sound reassuring.

Gabriella pulled back and smiled at Troy. 'It's not exactly how I imagined the press finding out. But, it's a start. We've just got to set our stories straight for tonight.'

Troy smiled. 'And for the record, I'll let you do the talking.'

Gabriella giggled. 'That was my plan. I don't want you ruining my reputation!'

Troy scoffed. 'What reputation?'

'Hey!' Gabriella swatted his head.

'Lo siento. That hurt, Miss Montez.' Troy said in a hurtful tone.

'Whatever.' Gabriella said in a dismissive tone.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella.

-------------------------

Gabriella took her dress out of the bag and laid it on her bed. It was truly amazing. Something every girl would die for. It was a red sleeveless dress that had roses embroidered at the top on the right hand side and at the waist on the left hand side. It feel just above her knees and hugged her curves perfectly. She slipped it on and started curling her hair.

'Troy's going to be staring at you all night.' Gabriella turned around from her mirror and saw Chad at the doorway.

'Oh, hey Chad.' She turned back around and finished her make-up. 'Are you nervous?'

'About what?' Chad asked as he sat on her unmade bed.

'The press. They think I'm cheating on you with Troy!' Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

Chad sighed. 'I guess I am. I'm just worried about you and Troy.'

Gabriella turned and faced Chad. 'If anything, I should be worried about you and Troy. I'm used to the press and I know how they work. You guys don't. And the press will kick your guys' butts!' Gabriella giggled.

'Thanks.' Chad said sarcastically. 'I should get back to the guys. I'll see you later.' Chad walked out.

Gabriella turned back to the mirror and smiled. This was one thing about being herself. She could act like a girl on T.V. and like a guy-girl with her friends. She had been in movies, on stage and on live T.V. but she was nervous. She could lose the guy of her dreams all because of the press! She had to be brave. And she had to stick by Troy like he would stick by her.

-----------------------------

'Chad, there you are! Where's Gabby?' Troy asked frantically as he looked around the hotel ballroom that was slowly filling up.

'Calm down. She's a girl. She takes time to get ready. Especially knowing you'll be here.' Chad smirked.

'She's taking time for me?' Troy asked in amazment.

Chad nodded. 'She is a little nervous about the press though.'

Troy nodded. 'I know. When I told her about the whole cheating thing, she cried. The only other time I saw her cry was when she talked about her Mum.'

'What happened?' Zeke asked in a concerned voice.

'Well, I don't think-' Troy's voice trailed off as his eyes landed on the stairs that led to the ballroom. He slowly made his way to the bottom and smiled at Gabriella. She reached the bottom and Troy kissed her sweetly on the lips. He took her hand and squeezed it. 'Are you okay?'

Gabriella nodded. 'But, don't leave me.'

'You saw through my plan!' Troy joked.

Gabriella laughed slightly. 'Hey, guys, what do you think of the party?'

'This is off the hook!' Jason yelled.

'And I got the Lakers to sign my spatula!' Zeke said excitedly, holding up a spatula.

'You brought it with you?' Gabriella asked in disbelief.

'I carry it everywhere with me!' Zeke said proudly as Gabriella laughed and the rest of the guys rolled their eyes.

'Excuse me, Gabriella, would you do an interview for New York Today?' A news reporter asked beside a cameraman, holding a microphone.

Gabriella smiled and pulled Troy and Chad towards her. 'Of course.'

'Now, Gabriella, there have been several rumours of you cheating on Chad. Is that true?'

'Absoultely not. I do love Chad...but as a brother. Troy is the one I love. What you saw between me and Chad was a hug. I hug everybody. But, as you can see from the picture, me and Troy are so much more than friends.' Gabriella declared, wrapping an arm around Troy's waist while his hung around her bare shoulders.

'And how do you feel about this, you two?'

'I think she's just amazing. She's so talented, and sweet, and a great cook...and have you seen her?' Troy had a dreamy look on his face while he trailed off.

'Moving on from lover boy, Gabby is like the sister that I've always wanted. Except she isn't around all the time.' Chad chuckled. 'Gabby is amazing but, she's got Troy as her guy and I'm here as her brother.'

'And what do you think of this party?' The reporter asked.

'Well, it's to celebrate my Dad's retirement and I'm just so proud of what he's achieved.' Gabriella started.

'Miss Montez!' A body guard called.

'Excuse us.' Gabriella dragged Troy away and Chad followed. 'Yes, Jack?'

The bodyguard turned to her, wearing sunglasses. 'There are some people who claim to know you.' He opened the door and Gabriella saw the cheerleading squad and the basketball team.

Gabriella nodded. 'I know them.'

Jenny tried to come through but Jack stopped her. 'You heard her! She knows me.'

'Exactly. I said I know you. I never said I wanted you at my Dad's party.' Gabriella turned and looked at the boys. 'Who blabbed?'

Troy looked at Jason. Jason looked at Zeke. And finally Zeke looked at Chad. Chad started whistling, faking innocence. He stopped when everyone was staring at him. 'What?'

'Did you tell the jocks and cheerleaders we were here?' Gabriella stepped towards Chad.

'Well, I might have been 'accidentally' seen by them chanting that I was coming to Los Angeles for your Dad's party.' Chad said guiltily.

'You told cheereleaders we were here?' Gabriella screamed, gaining the attention of most people. '_Chad Danforth, voy a matar! Nunca estoy diciendo a alguno de ustedes alguna vez secretos de nuevo y es todo por esta idiota! No es aún mi partido ... Es mi papá! Usted es peor que un hipopótamo!_' She quietened down a bit. '_Y tienen la boca bastante grande._' (Chad Danforth, I'm going to kill you! I'm never telling you a secret ever again and it's because of this idiot! It's not even my party...It's my Dad's! You're worse than a hippopotomus! And they have pretty big mouths.)

Troy put a hand on her arm. 'Brie, you're speaking Spanish.'

Gabriella took a deep breath. 'Lo siento.'

'Brie?' Troy raised his eyebrows.

'Si?'

'You're still speaking in Spanish. I understand but these numpty-heads won't!' Troy chuckled.

'Lo siento.' Gabriella looked apologetic.

'Gabs?'

'Si. Oh, I'm sorry, guys. When I'm mad. I kind of start speaking in spanish.' Gabriella explained.

'We kind of gathered.' Zeke grinned.

'I'll be right back guys.' Gabriella ran to the stage and spoke to the band who all nodded. She took a microphone and stood on the stage. 'This song is my latest single. I would like to dedicate it to my Dad, Mark Montez, my boyfriend, Troy Bolton, and my three best friends, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor.'

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around  
_

Gabriella pulled Troy onto the stage and he dragged the rest of the guys and Gabriella started dancing. The boys stood there but soon they were all dancing to Gabriella's song.  
_  
You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend _

Gabriella finished the song with her arm around Troy's waist. 'Thank you.'

----------------------------

'Tonight was really fun.' Troy smiled at Gabriella as they, once again, laid under the stars together. Troy had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up with the first two buttons undone and his tie had been loosened.

Gabriella smiled back. 'At least everything is sorted out with the press.'

Troy nodded. 'Are you okay?' Troy noticed that she had been somewhat distant ever since her song.

Gabriella nodded absent-mindedly. 'I'm fine.'

'Gabby, tell me. What's wrong?' Troy persisted.

'It doesn't matter, I promise.' Gabriella said stubbornly.

Troy laid back down and stared at the stars. _I sometimes I wish she wasn't so damn stubborn. _Troy thought. He pulled Gabriella close to him but he didn't know what was in store for him next week.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gabriella grinned at Troy. 'Happy Sunday.'

Troy groaned. He rubbed his eyes and he was only in his boxers, a sure sign that he had just woken up even though it was ten thirty. 'Go away.' He said grumpily.

Gabriella looked down at her outfit. Troy's favourite. She was wearing a white tank top over a blue shirt and wearing some jeans. 'Why?'

'I need sleep.' Troy whined as he pulled Gabriella inside the house, closing the curtains again.

'What are you doing? It's ten thirty.' Gabriella said in disbelief as she was dragged upstairs by Troy. 'I know you hate mornings but this is ridiculous!'

Troy shut his door and groaned as he fell onto the bed. 'Why do you have to be round here at this time?'

Gabriella laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around his head and stroking his hair. 'It's ten thirty. The world's awake.'

'Apparently so is my world.' He grinned at Gabriella.

_Troy, don't make this harder than it already is._ Gabriella cursed in her head but used her acting skills and smiled. Troy leaned up and kissed her passionately. Gabriella fell back and Troy was on top of her.

'Troy?' Lucille stifled a laugh at their position.

Troy pulled back and groaned. 'Mum, get out!'

'Hey, Jack. Come and see this.' Lucille called.

Troy rolled off Gabriella and pulled the sheets over his head while Gabriella straightened her shirt. 'Don't bring Dad into this.' Troy groaned.

Jack appeared at the door, grinning. 'Do you think we have to give the birds and the bees talk again?'

Troy and Gabriella both sat up in shock. 'NO!' They screamed.

Jack and Lucille smiled. 'You really think we're going to do that? We're leaving that to your Dad. Troy's already had his talk. Just make sure you are both dressed.' Jack shot a look at Troy which made Gabriella laugh.

'It's the morning, guys. Can you leave?' Troy pleaded.

Cody weaved his way through his parents' legs and jumped onto Troy's bed. 'Troy! Guess what? Daddy bought me this!' Cody brought his hand from behind his back and Troy saw a small basketball.

Troy smiled. 'That's great, buddy. Could everyone leave now?'

Gabriella stood up with her hands on her hips. 'Oh no! I want to hang out with my boyfriend today so he is getting his extremely lazy-' Lucille covered Cody's ears, knowing what was coming. '-butt out of bed, into that shower because, quite frankly, you stink, and we are going to play some b-ball!'

Troy look scared and Jack and Lucille all laughed. 'Don't worry, son. I had the exact same speech when I was dating your Mum.'

Gabriella glared at Troy and he quickly moved into the bathroom. She turned and smiled at Lucille and Jack. 'He's worse than a kid who wants candy.'

'I can't even get him to move on a morning. You need to come round more often.' Lucille said as she left with Cody.

_This might be the last time._ Gabriella thought sadly.

Jack smiled at the girl he thought of as a daughter. 'Gabby, you're really special to Troy. And I know he loves you. You shouldn't let anything come between you.' Jack hugged her and walked downstairs.

_Great thing to say._ She thought sarcastically. She saw a pair of Troy's boxers on the floor and picked them up. She burst out laughing when she examined them.

'What's funny?' Troy asked as he came out, wrapped in a towel. Gabriella held his boxers up and he snatched them away.

'Since when have you liked Fifi and the flower tots?' She gasped between giggles.

Troy glared at her and marched back to his bathroom after grabbing some jeans and a shirt.

Gabriella laid on his bed, breathing in his scent. She didn't like her plan but she couldn't risk Troy getting hurt.

---------------------------------------

Gabriella walked into school, strangely enough, by herself. She had told Troy that she needed some time to think and he had agreed. Gabriella was wearing some navy blue trousers and a dark pink t-shirt that had 'Don't mess with me' written on in black lettering. She wiped her eyes under the peak of her blue hat. Gabriella passed Troy's locker and slipped a note in there. She, then, walked up to the rooftop garden, waiting for Troy's arrival. _There's no going back now. He knows I want to talk to him. I just hope it's the right choice. _Gabriella was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door close. She turned around and saw Troy. 'Hi.' She whispered as she sat down.

Troy sat down next to her and held her hands. 'Listen, I know you want to talk, but let me go first. Gabriella, I love you so much and I'm going to give you something I never even thought about giving to another girl.' He took a gold ring off the middle finger on his right hand. 'Will you, Gabriella Montez, wear my championship ring?'

Gabriella took the ring silently and examined it. She noticed there was a '14' engraved on it. She slipped it onto her finger and sighed with tears in her eyes. 'Troy, I want to say this before I continue. I love you more than anything. Than my life and it hurts.'

'No. Don't go there. You can't!' Troy yelled.

Gabriella looked down. 'I'm sorry, Troy.' She whispered. 'But, I just don't want to see you get hurt because of some stupid rumour in a magazine! I'm only thinking of you in all of this.' She said quietly.

'But, we'll be seeing each other everyday.' Troy said with tears threatening to fall.

'No we won't. Me and my Dad are moving back to L.A. But, I want you to forget about me. And, I know that's hard with me being who I am but, forget about me being your best friend.' Gabriella said softly.

'I can't do that.' Troy said quietly, starting to cry.

'But, you have to try.' Gabriella said through tears and before Troy could reply. She ran down the corridor and out of East High and into the car with her Dad where she eventually broke down into tears.

Mark hugged his daughter close to him. 'Are you sure you want this?'

Gabriella nodded as she pulled back. 'He would only end up hurting.'

'What about you, mija?' Mark asked, concerned.

'I'll be fine. It's him I'm thinking about. Can we get to the airport before I change my mind?' Gabriella asked as she strapped herself in.

Mark drove off, watching his daughter stare out of the window. He then noticed that she was fiddling with a ring. He frowned because the only piece of jewellery that she ever wore was a necklace he bought her to celebrate her tenth birthday. 'Honey, where did you get that ring?'

Gabriella looked at her father and broke down into more tears.

'I'm sorry, mija. I didn't mean to make you cry. I take it Troy gave you it.' Mark said apologetically.

Gabriella wiped her tears and nodded her head. 'It was his championship ring, Dad. And he wanted to make me feel special. And what do I do? Break up with him because I'm scared. Maybe I should become a nun.' Gabriella muttered.

'You can't do that. They wake up too early for your liking.' Mark joked but then became serious. 'And your Padre would miss you too much.'

'I thought you were the only guy I needed.' Gabriella hicupped.

'But...' Mark prompted.

'I need Troy too.' Gabriella whispered.

'How do you feel about him?' Mark asked casually as he turned the wheel.

Gabriella sat there for a moment. Just thinking about the three words she was about to say. She had said them before but didn't know the true meaning until now. '_Me encanta él_.' (I love him)


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Seven months later..._

Troy pressed play on the stereo and fell onto his bed while Gabriella's voice filled the room.

_I gotta say what's on my mind,_

_Something about us doesn't seem right...These days,_

_Life keeps getting in the way,_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan,_

_Is always rearranged._

Troy sighed. He hated this CD. It reminded him too much of Gabriella. Yet, he still listened to it every second he could.

_It's so hard to say,_

_But I gotta do what's best for me,_

_You'll be okay._

_I've got to move on and be who I am,_

_I just don't belong here,_

_I hope you undertsand,_

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But, at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way._

The music stopped and Troy looked up to see Jack standing there with a plate of ribs. 'Go away, Dad.' Troy rolled over and buried his head in his pillow.

Jack put the ribs on the bedside table. 'Listen, Troy, I know you miss Gabriella but you've got to think of yourself. I mean, it's been seven months.'

Troy sat up. 'Actually, seven months, two weeks and three days.'

Jack gave Troy a look. 'See what I mean? I had to bench you for this entire season!'

'I know, Dad.'

'And your grades are dropping.' Jack picked up a piece of paper from his desk. 'Troy over Bolton multiply by Gabriella over Montez equals Gabriella Bolton?'

'Dad, it's just, she's moved on but I can't!' Troy pulled the pillow over his head as he flopped back down.

'I know for a fact she hasn't moved on and is still madly in love with you.' Jack said sympathetically.

Troy looked at his Dad. 'How do you know?'

Jack sat on his son's bed and picked a CD case up from the floor. 'Well, for one thing, she dedicated her entire album to you. And Mark told me that when she's at home she sits in her room eating ice cream and watching chick flicks. She's forgetting you too soon.' Jack smiled reassuringly at Troy.

'Am I bad boyfriend, Dad?' Troy asked out of the blue.

'Well, I'm not an expert on that department, really.' Jack joked.

'I'm serious.'

'She was thinking about your feelings. She's been a celebrity her whole life and she knows people get hurt because of it. You just have to give her time because at the moment, by the looks of things, she'll want to come back here and make up with you pretty soon.' Jack looked at Troy as he stared at the ceiling.

'Dad, I need some sleep. I'll come down in a bit.' Troy said as he pulled the covers over his head.

Jack left the room and took his cell phone out. He let it ring a couple of times before speaking. 'Hey, Mark. How's Gabriella holding up?'

'_I don't know. I think she's getting worse. Listen to this._' Jack heard loud sobbing and a T.V. in the background. '_See what I mean? I bought her a ticket to fly back home to Albuquerque._'

'Why not use the private jet?' Jack asked, confused.

'_I won't let her use it until she makes up with Troy. You have to get Troy up here because I don't she's going anywhere._' Mark explained.

'I'll talk to him soon. Bye.' Jack hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gabriella shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She dried her eyes as the movie finished. She didn't want to cry...She never cried. And she wasn't crying because of the movie. She was crying because she missed Troy. She turned the T.V. off and turned the light on. She looked a mess and she knew she had black streaks where her mascara had run.

'Gabriella?' Mark knocked on the door.

'Go away.' Gabriella called back.

Mark walked in. 'Mija, you can't lock yourself up.'

'Yes, I can.' Gabriella said from under the covers.

Mark sat on the bed. 'Are you going to talk to me?'

'No.'

'Can I come under?'

'I don't care.' Gabriella mumbled.

Mark sighed and climbed under the covers he held Gabriella close to him. 'You still love him, don't you?'

Gabriella sat up and looked at her Dad, crying. 'You think so, Papa? Do you really think I'd dedicate and entire album of love songs and break up songs to him if I didn't love him?' Gabriella screeched.

'Now you sit up.' Mark muttered. He sat next to his daughter. 'Listen, Gabby, why don't you fly back to Albuquerque. It would do you the world of good to go there.'

Gabriella shook her head. 'It won't, though. I hurt Troy. I hurt him bad and it would feel worse of I saw him knowing I did that to him.' Gabriella cried.

'I think Troy would like to see you too.' Mark kissed the top of Gabriella's head.

'He hates me and we all know it.' Gabriella looked at Mark.

Mark sighed. 'I know Troy doesn't hate you. If it helps he is more in love with you.'

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. 'How do you know?'

'Jack told me about Troy. If he doesn't love you, tell me why he bought ten copies of each of your albums, covered his walls in your posters and has a life-size cardboard cut out?' Mark grinned at Gabriella's expression.

'Are you sure? Who told you?'

'Jack.' Mark stated. He started rubbing her back. 'And Jack had to bench Troy for this season.'

'What?!' Gabriella asked in disbelief.

'Yeah. And I know that everyone would be thankful if you went to Albuquerque. I bought you a ticket because until you talk to Troy, you're not using your jet.' Mark told her as he handed her a plane ticket. 'The flight's tomorrow. Six pm.'

Gabriella took the ticket tenderly and started crying. 'I'm sorry.' She stood up and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door and slid to the floor. She held the ticket close to her chest. She couldn't take it anymore. Making decisions. She needed an answer. She needed it now. She tilted her head back and sighed. 'Okay, I may not like it. But, I have to do this. For me. For Troy.' She looked at the ticket one last time before unlocking the door and walking out. Mark had left the room so she put the ticket on her dresser. She fell onto the bed and wrapped the sheets around herself tightly before falling into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Special delivery for Troy Bolton.' Chad burst through Troy's door with Zeke and Jason.

Troy looked up from his laptop. 'I don't want anything.'

'You'll want this and we're under strict instructions to make you watch this. It's Gabriella's new music video and we were told to tie you to a chair and force your eyes open if you refused.' Zeke warned.

Troy put his laptop down. 'Put it on then.'

Chad inserted a DVD into the player and the four guys watched the screen. It showed Gabriella sitting on a bench alone. She was singing the song.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

The shot changed to black and white and showed different times of Troy and Gabriella together. Troy stared at the screen, leaning forward every second, watching the memories.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

Troy turned the T.V. off and sat there staring at the life-size cardboard cut-out. 'She still loves me!' He yelled as he jumped up and started dancing around.

'What are you doing?' Zeke asked quietly.

'I'm dancing! She still loves me. That means that there's still hope.' Troy reached under his bed and got his suitcase. He slammed it onto the bed and started searching for some clean clothes.

'What's going on?' Lucille asked, carrying Cody.

'We don't know.' Jason admitted.

'Son, where are you going?' Jack asked in confusion.

'L.A.' Troy said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Really?' Cody asked as he squirmed out of Lucille's grasp and tugged on Troy's jeans. 'Can I come with you? I miss Gabriella.'

Troy smiled as he picked his brother up. 'I wish you could, buddy. But, I have to do this on my own. This is between me and Gabriella. But, I'll be back soon, hopefully with her as well.' Troy sat down on the bed, still holding his brother. 'Shall I tell you a secret?'

Cody nodded his head vigorously. 'But, Mummy and Daddy and all of your friends are still here!'

Troy smiled and turned around, signalling for them to leave. Once they left, Troy turned his attention to Cody. 'I'm going to make Gabriella your sister.'

Cody looked confused. 'How?'

'I'm going to ask her to marry me.' Troy squeezed Cody tighter.

'Really? Like Mummy and Daddy?' Cody asked excitedly as he jumped down.

'Exactly like Mummy and Daddy.'

'Am I going to be an uncle?' Cody asked his brother innocently.

Troy smiled. 'I hope so. Because Gabriella's going to be a great Mum and she's the only girl I want to be the Mother of my children. But remember, it's our secret.' Troy warned.

'Yes, Troy.' Cody ran out of the room and screamed. 'I'm going to be an uncle!'

Troy shook his head. 'So much for our secret.' He called as his parents and friends came back in. He saw Jack's face. 'Dad, don't worry. I was talking about the future.'

'But, what does that have to do with your secret?' Jason asked.

'Well, you see, I've been thinking-'

'You're going to marry her?' Lucille exclaimed happily. She hugged Troy tightly.

'What are you talking about, honey?' Jack asked.

'Don't you get it?' Lucille asked as she pulled away from a rather frightened Troy. 'He was talking to Cody about Gabriella being pregnant because he wants to marry her!'

'Are you serious?' Chad asked his best friend.

'Well, I may have mentioned...I might have planned...I love her, you guys. And, she may have to use my championship ring as an engagement ring before I can buy her one but I want to marry her. Not right now, but I want her to know I love her.' Troy let out quickly.

The four men stood there for a moment, just staring at him and this worried Troy. Maybe it was a bad idea. 'Jack?' Lucille asked.

'Guys, say something.' Troy said worriedly.

Jack smiled at Troy. 'Are you nervous?'

Troy looked confused. 'What?'

'Look around your room. You love her more than basketball. I never thought I'd say that about you, Troy but, you do. Are you nervous about asking her?' Jack questioned.

Troy blushed and found his shoes very interesting. 'Well, what if she says no? We aren't even back together.'

'She'll say yes.' Zeke said knowingly.

'How do you know?' Troy asked in confusion.

'Did you miss her music video?' Chad asked in disbelief.

'Exactly. So, Troy Bolton, do us all a favour, get some clean underwear and get to the airport!' Lucille yelled.

---------------------------------------

'Gabriella, you're shaking again.' Mark warned, trying to calm his daughter.

'I don't know why I'm shaking. I'm never nervous and I don't feel nervous.' Gabriella replied as she looked at her outfit. She was wearing a white tank top and a pink mini skirt with white boots. She had grown a lot since she broke up with Troy. Not just for Troy but for herself. She had cut her hair to shoulder-length and her fringe that covered her left eye. At this moment, she was getting ready to promote her latest single 'You're still the one' on 'Wake up with Wendy'.

'Darling, I know you don't listen to me very often with me being your Dad but, I really think you should go back.' Mark advised.

'I've made my decision, Papa. And it's going to stay that way.' Gabriella slipped off her chair and checked the time. 4:30pm.

'And now, Gabriella Montez.' Wendy announced and Gabriella grabbed her microphone and sat down on the sofa.

'Hi everyone.' Gabriella smiled politely.

'Now, Gabriella, the whole world knows that you and Troy broke up. But, then you dedicate your album to him? What's up with that?' Wendy asked.

Gabriella sighed. 'This was the one question she had been dreading. 'Well, me and Troy are from separate worlds and I just didn't want to see him get hurt. I don't know if it was the right thing to do but I just want him to know that I still love him very much.' Gabriella explained.

'And we also heard that you quit acting. Any reason for that?'

Gabriella blinked the tears away. 'I quit because it was giving girls false hope. In movies there's always a happy ending. But there isn't in real life. I messed mine up and I regret it. 'I mean, Troy isn't even my friend anymore. But, when you're in love, you take risks.'

Wendy smiled at how in love Gabriella was. 'Are you going to sing for us?'

Gabriella smiled. It was the one thing that made her happy. 'Absolutely.' She stood up and walked over to the stage.As the music started, Gabriella couldn't help but think of Troy. She reached into the pocket and brought her plane ticket out. She looked at it and then at her watch. 4:45pm. Gabriella looked at the side of the stage and nodded at her Dad who grinned. As soon as the music stopped, she ran off the stage and dropped the microphone.

Mark helped her slip her denim jacket on and kissed the top of her head. 'I'm proud of you.'

'Gracias, Papa.' Gabriella smiled.

'Here's your passport and here's your bag.' Mark handed her a passport and backpack. He saw her confused expression and chuckled. 'I knew you'd say yes. Now you can't say I don't know my daughter.'

Gabriella grinned and kissed Mark on the cheek before hugging him. 'Te amo, Papa.'

'Te amo.' Mark pulled back. 'Now go to the airport.'


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gabriella grabbed her bag from luggage and ran through the airport, knocking over reporters and photographers on the way. She was back in Albuquerque! She would've stopped to take everything in but she had to speak with Troy. She ran through the doors outside into the rain. She didn't care that she was only in a mini skirt, tank top and a denim jacket, she cared about talking with Troy. As she was running out, she ran into someone, causing them to fall on the ground. The other person was on top of Gabriella and she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to face humiliation.

'Gabriella?'

Gabriella quickly opened her eyes at the sound of the sweet voice she had been waiting to hear. 'Troy?'

Troy smiled, his face and hair dripping wet. 'What are you doing here?' They asked at the same time. 'Coming to see you.' They laughed and Gabriella started to cry.

'You okay?' Troy asked worriedly.

Gabriella nodded. 'I am now.'

Troy stood up and held his hand out for Gabriella. She gratefully accepted and stood up, straightening her, now soaking wet, clothes. 'Wow. You look great.'

'Thanks. I've kind of changed a lot. But, you're still the same old Troy.' Gabriella commented, noticing his wildcat sports jacket.

Troy smiled. 'I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. It took me until just now that you only did what you did because you care about me.'

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair. 'I did. But, I should apologise. I just didn't want you to get hurt and I put that in front of the trust that we have for each other. And I know now that you wouldn't believe anything unless you heard it from me. But, now, I've finally got over myself and...' Her voice trailed off.

'And what?' Troy asked.

'And come home.' Gabriella smiled.

'You're staying?'

'Until my next tour which is in about a year.' Gabriella grinned.

Chad hit Troy on the back. 'OW!' Troy scolded. 'What was that for?'

'KISS HER!' Zeke yelled.

Troy turned to face Gabriella. He pulled her close by the waist and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck and slowly ran through his hair. 'I missed you.' He mumbled into her mouth.

Gabriella pulled back and rested her forehead against his, smiling. 'You know I missed you too. I've been surrounded by reporters and fans...But you don't know how lonely it feels or how great it feels to be back in your arms.'

'Be my girlfriend again?'

'I'll have to think about it.' Gabriella teased. 'Absolutely.'

Troy grinned as he kissed her again.

Gabriella pulled back. 'I need hugs from everyone else too, you know.' She looked behind him at his friends and family.

'Fine.' Troy sighed.

Gabriella grinned and let go. 'Didn't anyone else miss me?'

'I missed you!' Cody yelled as he hugged her legs.

Gabriella smiled and picked him up, resting him on her hip. 'I missed you too, little guy.'

Jason and Zeke walked up to her. 'You have no idea how insane we going because of Troy's whining.' Zeke grinned.

Gabriella hugged the two, still holding Cody. 'It's nice to know you guys missed me. Chad?'

'Come here.' Chad pulled her into a hug, his wet afro sticking to his face. 'You better stick around because we need our old captain back.'

Gabriella pulled back and smiled. 'I'm sorry. Uncle Jack?'

Jack was standing under an umbrella with Lucille. 'Yes?'

'My Dad says hi. He has to stay in L.A. To sort the house out and stuff so is it okay if I crash at your place?' Gabriella asked.

'Of course not. You're welcome any time.' Lucille smiled.

'Gabby?' Gabriella turned her attention to Cody. 'Troy said you're going to be my sister and I'm going to be an uncle. Is that true?'

Gabriella frowned and turned to everyone. 'What's he talking about?'

Jack smiled slightly and pointed behind Gabriella. She put Cody on the floor who ran into Lucille's arms. Gabriella turned around and there, in the pouring rain, knelt Troy on one knee. He had no ring of course, he still couldn't afford a pair of sneakers. 'Troy, what are you doing?'

'Okay, now this might be one of the best...or the worst ideas of my life.' Troy started. He held her hand close to his chest. 'Gabriella Anne Montez, I am hopelessly in love with you and I need to ask this to prove myself to you. You have already proved yourslef after saying you love me on national television and now it's my turn. You have been my friend forever and you are now my girlfriend. But, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' Troy explained, never breaking Gabriella's eye contact.

'Well, before I answer, I just want to say that was the most un-romantic proposal I've ever heard of.' Gabriella giggled.

Troy stood up and placed his arms on her upper arms. 'You're right. I should've thought more about this. Forget what I just said. We could go out for a meal, or a walk on a beach. What about it being announced on a scoreboard at one of my games?'

Gabriella glanced back at Jack and Lucille who smiled apologetically. 'Troy?'

'I know, I can't believe how big of an idiot I am. I can't even afford an engagement ring!' Troy waved his arms around his head.

'But, Troy, I-'

'Don't say anything. I've got it all planned out. We'll-' Troy got interrupted when Gabriella kissed him.

When she pulled back she smiled and held Troy's hand. 'I said it was the most un-romantic. I didn't say it wasn't the sweetest. And I don't care that you can't afford an engagement ring. I'll use your championship ring until you can afford one.' She smiled widely.

'Is that a yes?' Troy asked excitedly.

'Troy Alexander Bolton, I will most definitely marry you.' She squealed as Troy picked her up and swung her around in the rain.

Troy set her down and brushed some hair out of her face. 'I am so glad our Dad's knew each other.'

'Thanks Jack.' Gabriella called.

He held up a hand in acknowledgement.

'By the way, you mentioned to Cody about him being an uncle. Don't I get a say in this?' Gabriella asked in mock anger.

'Hey, I was talking about the future and I know you want to be a Mum because I remember you promised yourself and me that you would bring a child into this world and me a proper Mum. Not like your Mum.' Troy replied.

'You're right.'

'Sorry, can I hear that again?' Troy asked holding his ear.

'You're right.' She hugged him and whispered into his ear. 'And there' no one else I'd rather have to be the father of my children.'

Troy pulled back and smiled. 'You're stuck with me now.'

'What have I gotten myself into?' Gabriella joked as she kissed him again. They didn't care they were in the rain or in front of an airport and Troy's parents. All they knew was that they were together and would eventually be married.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Troy slipped his arms around Gabriella's waist as she read her book, pulling her closer to his bare chest. 'Troy, go to sleep.'

Troy groaned and buried his face into her hair. 'No. Not until you finish reading.'

Gabriella put her book on Troy's bedside table and wrapped an arm around his head, stroking his hair. 'Troy, honey, you don't have to wait for me.'

'I do.' He looked up at her.

'You're so sweet.' Gabriella grabbed a pillow from behind her head and whacked Troy with it.

'Hey!' Troy grabbed the pillow and tackled her to the bed and started tickling her.

'Troy…Can't…Breathe.' Gabriella gasped.

Troy laughed and collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her chest. 'I love you.' He whispered as he squeezed her waist.

'I love you too.' Gabriella smiled down at Troy.

Troy smiled and rested his head down while Gabriella stroked his hair. Troy decided to break the silence. 'Are you sure about this? I mean about marrying me.'

'Of course I am. Troy, look at me.' Gabriella waited until he looked her in the eye. 'As long as we don't get married like tomorrow, I'll be proud to call you my fiancée.'

Troy smiled. 'And to think, my parents are going to Hawaii which means we get the house to ourselves.'

'And your brother?' Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

'Oh, right. Cody.' Troy remembered.

'You forgot didn't you?' Gabriella asked knowingly.

'Give me a break. I just proposed to my gorgeous girlfriend and she said yes.' Troy grinned down at her.

Gabriella giggled. 'You're right. Now, let's get some sleep.'

--------------------------------

'Troy.' A voice cried through the silence.

Gabriella groaned. 'Cody, what's wrong?' She asked as she turned the bedside light on and sat up.

'I had a bad dream but I didn't want to wake Mummy and Daddy because they said they would be having a late night.' Cody explained innocently as he walked over to the bed.

Gabriella smiled. 'Would you like to sleep with Troy and me?'

Cody nodded as he attempted to climb onto the bed.

Gabriella picked him up and rested him in her lap. 'I think Troy will be in for a surprise in the morning. He's not waking up any time soon.' Gabriella nodded to the shirtless Troy who was facing them.

Cody giggled. 'I'm glad Troy chose you.'

Gabriella smiled. 'Me too.'

'Gabriella? Why are you awake at one thirty?' Troy asked without opening his eyes.

'We had a little visitor.' Gabriella explained.

Troy opened his eyes and saw Cody grinning at him. 'What are you doing awake and bothering my fiancée at this time?'

'I had a bad dream.' Cody said, snuggling into Gabriella.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella and whispered in her ear. 'This is how it's going to be for us one day.'

'And that day's today. If you think I'm getting up at half one every morning, you've got another thing coming.' Gabriella whispered, noticing Cody had fallen asleep.

'You're going to be a great Mum one day. And a very hot one at that.' Troy said seductively.

---------------------------------

Troy pulled back from the kiss and rested his hand on the lockers. 'I am so lucky.'

'I know.' Gabriella joked. 'I'm luckier.' She was about to kiss him again when there was a high pitched that caused Gabriella to groan.

Troy chuckled and hugged Gabriella tightly. 'I won't let her take you away.'

'Gabriella.' Sharpay called as she approached. 'I see you've returned.'

Gabriella pulled back and, as she did whenever she was around Sharpay, used her acting skills and smiled. 'Yes, I'm back.' She smiled at Troy. 'For good.'

'That's great you can help me for the winter musical.'

'Gabriella, you're here!' Taylor yelled. 'Can you tutor us? We've got a competition coming up.'

Gabriella groaned, pulling Troy towards the gym, knowing the two girls were following. They saw the other three guys in there and Gabriella smiled. She let go of Troy's hand and stood on one of the bleachers. 'Guys?'

'She isn't helping you geek club. She's helping us for the musical!' Sharpay screeched.

'She doesn't have to help either of you.' Troy yelled.

And so the argument went on between the basketball team, decathlon team and the drama club until an ear-splitting whistle echoed throughout the gym before a silence fell over the teenagers.

'Now I have your attention, can I say something? You're fighting over me like I'm some scrap of meat. Well, newsflash, I'm a human being. This is my first time in a High School and so far, you guys are ruining it. Except for you Troy.' She smiled down at him. 'Now, let me get this straight for you because you're not going to do it by yourselves.' She jumped down and took Sharpay's hand and lead her over to Zeke. 'I know you you like him so flirt with him.' She took Jason over to Kelsi. 'Kelsi likes you too so ask her out.' Ryan to Martha. 'Stop ignoring your feelings and go to the movies.' She sighed and dragged Chad towards Taylor. 'And I suggest you get over yourself and ask her out!'

Gabriella walked over and held Troy's hand. 'And what about you, Miss Matchmaker?' Sharpay asked with attitude.

'She's already hooked up with captain lover boy over there.' Chad smirked.

'What do you mean?' Martha asked.

'Gabriella and Troy are engaged.' Zeke explained, nodding over to the couple who were on the bleachers, making out.

Sharpay squealed and hugged Gabriella. 'Let's see the ring, then.'

Gabriella blinked and showed her left hand. 'Troy can't afford one. So, I'm sticking with his championship ring.'

Troy looked at her. 'You are?'

Gabriella smiled. 'It means something to the both of us without spending a penny.' Gabriella kissed Troy again.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'Papa, I can't do this. What if he decided not to go through with it?' Gabriella asked as she paced the dressing room in her dressing room. She was now twenty-two and she had just graduated college with Troy. They were still, after all of these years, going strong.

'Mija.' Mark started. He was proud of his daughter but he couldn't believe she was doubting Troy.

'No, he;s probably sick of me after waiting six years for this day.' Gabriella said, shaking her head, makiing her curls wave about.

'Mija! Calm down. I know for a fact that Troy isn't running away from you anytime soon because he was more excited about this wedding than Sharpay.' Mark raised his eyebrows and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Gabriella laughed. 'I guess you're right. I can't believe he's going to be mine. And he's a laker like you.'

'He's still not as good as me.' Mark defended.

Gabriella laughed. 'Don't ever change, Papa.' She hugged Mark close to her.

'I won't.' He pulled back. 'Oh, before I forget, me, Jack and Lucille are expecting some grandchildren.'

'Papa!'

'It's true. And the whole world knows you and Troy want a family.' Mark pointed out as the door opened.

'Exactly. And I want to be a godmother.' Sharpay said as she walked in.

'Us too.' Taylor said as she walked in with Kelsi and Martha.

'I'll leave you girls alone.' Mark said. 'I'm proud of you.' He kissed the top of Gabriella's head and left.

Gabriella let out a deep breath and turned to the four girls who were all bridesmaids. 'I'm getting married!' She squealed.

'Even I haven't squealed that high.' Sharpay muttered, covering her ears.

'I don't care because in a grand total of-' She checked the silver watch on he wrist. '-twenty two minutes and thirty six seconds, I will be Mrs Troy Bolton!'

Taylor smiled. 'Listen, Gabs, you need to stop jumping up and down.'

'I can't!'

'I thought a second ago you were nervous?' Kelsi asked confusedly.

'I was. I don't know what happened. It's been happening a lot lately. These weird mood swings.' Gabriella said, sitting down.

Taylor thought for a moment. 'Gabby, have you been late?'

Gabriella looked up from her pocket mirror. 'For what?'

'Your period.' Martha explained.

Gabriella blushed and looked down. 'I think I am. I'm not sure.'

'Are you pregnant?' Sharpay asked excitedly.

'I don't know yet. But, I've been putting it off until I start throwing up. Then I'll go to the Doctor's.' Gabriella explained, looking up at them.

'When? Is he good?' Sharpay asked.

'Well, the only time we did it was after my birthday party a month ago. And I'm not telling you if he's good.' Gabriella shook her head.

'He is and you're pregnant. You know it.' Martha raised her eyebrows.

'I'll do some tests when we get back from Paris, okay?' Gabriella reasoned.

Sharpay sighed. 'Fine.'

-----------------------

'Dude, you're making a hole in the floor.' Chad said as Troy was pacing.

'I don't care. I'm really worried though.' Troy said as he flopped down onto the chair.

'She's not running away.' Zeke reassured him.

'I know. But, she's been acting really weirdly. One minute she's her normal bubbly self and the next she yells at me for offering her a salad.' Troy explained.

'That happened to Sharpay when she was pregnant with Ben.' Zeke replied. He had married Sharpay three years earlier and had found out she was expecting their first son about five months after that.

'Gabriella's not pregnant. And I need to focus on today. Today, I am marrying Gabriella Montez.' He hugged Chad.

Chad swiftly pulled back. 'I love you bro, but, you're way too excited for a guy who just spent ten grand on a wedding.'

'But, it's for Gabriella and I can pay it off when I become a Laker.' Troy resoned.

Chad rolled his eyes. 'It's time.' He said as they all walked to the back to meet up with their girlfriends as Troy stood at the front.

They all proceeded down the aisle as the music started. Once Troy saw Gabriella walking towards him with Mark, his breath caught in his throat. She looked absolutely amazing. He smiled at her as she reached him.

'We are gathered here today to join Troy Alexander Bolton and Gabriella Anne Montez in holy matrimony.' The priest started.

After the priest had explained the meaning of marriage, he started the vows. '_Troy_and Gabriella I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people.'

Troy took Gabriella's hand and looked her in the eye. 'I,_Troy Alexander Bolton_, take you, _Gabriella Anne Montez_, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.'

Gabriella's eyes watered and Troy squeezed her hand as she spoke. 'I, _Gabriella Anne Montez, _ take you, Troy Alexander Bolton, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.'

Troy dropped her hand and they both faced the priest, Gabriella trying not to cry. The priest continued with the giving of the rings. 'May I have the rings?'

Chad, being best man, dug deep into the bottom of his trousers pocket. 'Sorry, one minute.' He dug into the other pocket, searching both pockets.

Troy and Gabriella chuckled and rolled their eyes. 'Why did you pick Chad? Why not Zeke?'

'Chad's been my best friend since pre-k. It's only natural.' Troy explained.

Taylor, standing behind him, blushed with embarrassment before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to face her. 'Left jacket pocket on the inside.'

Chad brought the rings out. 'Thanks honey.' He handed the rings to the priest.

The priest shook his head, having been in the same situation many times before. He said a prayer and then Troy took a ring, slipping it onto Gabriella's finger. '_Gabriella_, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit.'

Gabriella smiled, slipping Troy's ring on his finger. 'Troy I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit.'

'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.' The priest declared.

Troy and Gabriella grinned at each other, holding the other's hands. Troy slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately as everyone clapped. The guys smiled and the girls let out numerous 'Awwws.'

Troy pulled back and smiled at Gabriella. 'Hey, Mrs Bolton.' He whispered.

Gabriella smiled and bit her lip at her knew name. 'Hi.'

'Come on, then. Let's get to the reception.' Troy announced as he led Gabriella back down the aisle.

--------------------------

Two weeks later, Troy and Gabriella were heading back to their new house after coming home from their honeymoon in Paris. 'Are you okay, Brie?'

Gabriella looked confused. 'Is that a trick question?'

Troy laughed, rubbing her thigh. 'You just look different and I can't put my finger on it.'

Gabriella giggled. 'Same old me. But, maybe it's because I'm married to th best husband a girl could ask for.' She turned her attention back to the sights flying past the window. Unbeknown to Troy, she had done five pregnancy tests and well, let's just say she was very excited at the results She had been wearing slightly looser clothes because she had started to show but, luckily for her, Troy was oblivious to this.

'No, you look different. As if you're glowing.' Troy said as he took the road to L.A. as Troy was going straight back to work.

'I don't think so.' Gabriella said determinately.

'I'm going find out what you're hiding from me.' Troy said as he parked the car outside their mansion they had bought before the wedding.

Gabriella shrugged. 'Whatever. Now, I think your boys want their star player for the first match of the season. I have to sort some things out. I'll see you at the game.' She kissed him quickly and hopped out of the car. She watched as his car disappeared into the distance until she brought her phone out. She scrolled through the contacts and came across Bill, the commentator for the Laker's games and a close friend of Troy and Gabriella. 'Hey Bill, it's Gabriella.'

'_Hey, Gabs. What's up?_'

'I need you to make an announcement at, say, three minutes into the game.' Gabriella explained.

'_Give me the details._'

------------------------------

'Chad, where is she? She said she'd be here?' Troy asked as the team warmed up. The only one of the guys who hadn't become a basketball Laker was Zeke because he had opened a small restaurant down the road.

'She was at the wedding, she'll be here. How is she holding up? You said she was sick in Paris?' Chad asked.

'She was fine the first week but in the second week, she just started being sick randomly. It just doesn't make sense.' Troy said, shooting a free throw.

Jason and Chad shared knowing looks as the whistle blew, signalling them to get into position.

Two minutes and thirty seconds into the game, the whistle stopped and Bill spoke into the microphone. 'Sorry to interrupt this game but I have an important announcement to be made. It's slightly early but I don't think anyone would mind. I have been told to say congratualtions to Troy Bolton.' Troy looked confusedly at Jason and Chad who smiled, seeing Gabriella slowly walk behind him. They kept quiet, knowing she was planning something. 'Troy has just become a father.'

Troy looked between Chad and Jason who were looking behind him. He turned around and looked blankly at Gabriella who was wearing a knee-lenght pale blue skirt and a white tank top. 'Am I...Are we...Are you pregnant?'

Gabriella stroked his cheek affectionately. 'Why do think I've been wearing baggy clothes?'

And right there, in the middle of the Lakers vs. Knicks basketball play-off game, Troy kissed Gabriella with so much passion, the whole stadium were smiling. Troy pulled back and knelt down, hugging her legs. He lifted her shirt slightly and for the first time, saw the small bump. He kissed it affectionately and smiled at Gabriella. 'I love you, baby Bolton.'

Gabriella laughed as he kissed her stomach again. 'Troy, get up.'

Troy shook his head. 'No. I'm not leaving you.'

Gabriella looked at Chad and Jason who pulled the reluctant Troy up. Gabriella brushed his jersey over and smiled. 'It's only for one game. And I'll be sitting over there.'

'But, when did you find out?'

'Well, I kind of guessed before we got married. And then I did some tests in Paris. No, go play. For me,' She took Troy's hand and placed it on her stomach. 'For baby Bolton and for us.' She kissed him passionately and went and sat down next to Jack on the front row of the bleachers.


End file.
